Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction
by Purplepanther7
Summary: After the episode Endgame, 3 members of the the Team find themselves in another dimension. The Justice League does not know them. What is wrong with the Flash? Why is he so nervous?
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover

Chapter 1

An: Just saying this in the first chapter so I don't have to say it for every single one I don't own young justice or justice league, that's pretty obvious. If I did I would be writing fanfiction about it.

* * *

"There is something that we need to discuss about one of our founding league members," Batman announced to the Justice League founders sitting at the table in the conference room.

There sat Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Flash. Superman was on a deep space mission and wasn't able to attend the meeting. Flash sat nervously in his chair as Batman glared in his direction. The rest of the league members sitting there could tell that something was wrong. "One of the people among us has not been telling the truth about their past," Batman intensified his glare at Flash as he said this.

Hawkgirl sank in her chair. She felt terrible after betraying the League, but she was confused. Flash was the first one to welcome her back to the League and seemed to be only one that had fully trusted her again, but what could he of all people be hiding?

"Let me tell you some information that I had recently acquired," his gaze was still fully focused on him. "Over eight years ago there was an accident with a forensic scientist named Barry Allen. He was struck by lightning." Everyone in the room saw the look on Flash's face when the name was mentioned. He looked like he wanted to run out of the conference room. Batman continued, "Not long after that his nephew was also struck by lightning. As a result, both of them died from the shock of the lightning bolts. Barry Allen's nephew was Wally West, and he died at the age of 15. Eight years ago was also when Flash was first spotted in Central City one month after his death." By now everyone's gaze was on the Flash.

Green Lantern decided to speak, "But that's not possible you said-"

Batman cut him off, "During the Thanagarian invasion I did say that Flash is Wally West. I knew that because his DNA was a match, but at the time I didn't know the real Wally West was dead. Flash do you have something that you wish to tell us?"

"Um..." Flash mumbled having the founders of the Justice League glaring at him waiting for an answer. "I'm really from-"

The blaring alarm of the watchtower went off stopping Flash from finishing his sentence, and the computer announced, "Warning unknown energy impulse detected."

"We're not done here," Batman glared at Flash and looked at the computer to find the source of the impulse. Flash flinched at the word impulse. It reminded him of...

Suddenly a flash of light blinded the league. After it faded three figures were unconscious on the ground. There was a black haired woman in a orange and black suit, a black haired man in a black suit with a blue bird symbol on his chest, and the youngest of the three, was red headed boy in a red and yellow costume. Batman glared at him again he knew he was hiding something, but before he could say anything he sped off.

* * *

Batman and the other founding league members carried the unidentified teenagers into the infirmary to treat their injuries. The rest of the league was informed about the unexpected visitors that had arrived, but no one else knew who they were. Batman decided to interrogate them as soon as they woke up, and the dark haired boy that was dressed in black was the first.

Nightwing slowly awoke to Batman staring at him like he was the strangest thing in the world. He was in an infirmary, his wrists were tied to the bed he was lying in. Green Lantern, John Stewart, guarded the door. Kid Falsh and Tigris were with him, but they were also restrained and unconscious. The room was quiet as Batman stared at him. But something was different about the way Batman was observing him. It was almost like he didn't trust him.

"Who are you?" Batman asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean 'who are you?'" Nightwing said, annoyed.

By the squinting glare that Batman gave him Nightwing definitely knew something was wrong. He only did that when he was analyzing someone.

"I'm asking who you are." Batman clarified.

"So you don't recognize me is what you are saying? You trained me when I was nine years old and now you somehow don't remember me?" Nightwing was losing his patience with him.

"Where did you come from?" The fact that unconscious strangers teleported inside the watchtower was unnerving. He wasn't sure if they were a threat.

No answer.

"Who are the people you arrived with?" Batman was annoyed he wasn't getting any answers from him. The fact that he recognized him was strange because he had never seen him before.

"We're the team. You know, the covert team of young superheroes that works alongside the Justice League. Warning you in advance, since you clearly don't remember us, don't call us sidekicks."

"The league never had a team like that."

"Okay this is just getting irritating. We're not getting anywhere."

Beside him Kid Flash started to stir. Soon he was wide-eyed as he stared at Batman in surprise and asked "What is going on?"

"You are in the Watchtower, and we need to know how you and your friends got here.

Do you have a Flash fixation or something?" Green Lantern asked, looking at Kid Flash.

"No, I'm Kid Flash," no reaction came from Green Lantern and Batman.

"Kid... Who?" Green Lantern smirked. He couldn't wait for Wally to get a load of this.

"Kid Flash! You know grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash?"

"Barry Allen as the Flash? That's not who the Flash is," Batman knew Wally wasn't telling the truth about something and these mysterious strangers might help him figure it out.

"That explains it! Barry might not be the Flash here, but he is in our world." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "The reason you don't remember the team is because this is a different dimension." Nightwing exclaimed. "And the reason you don't recognize Kid Flash is because there aren't any sidekicks here yet. It's not time travel because you don't have Barry as the Flash."

"That would explain it." Batman said, buying into his theory. He looked at the unconcious black haired woman. "You said you work with the Justice League before right?"

"Yeah, why would it be anything else?" Nightwing replied.

"Never mind," Batman said dismissively. "We will have to figure out how to get you back to your dimension, but for now I suggest to stay in the infirmary. I will introduce you... Or rather reintroduce you to some of the members of the Justice League later."

"Okay," Kid Flash said before Batman exited the room. As soon as the coast was clear, Kid Flash and Nightwing got out of the restraints and went over to Tigris, but to their surprise Batman came back and said, "Stay here and don't try anything." He gave them another glare before saying to Nightwing, "You never told me who you are."

"I'm Nightwing," he replied. Batman left going over the information he got from them in his head. He knew he would have to talk to Flash about them.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 2

Like Batman said earlier, he introduced the team to some of the League just as soon as Tigris regained consciousness. It was more like the team was introduced to the League considering that they already knew who they were. Batman couldn't believe that he would let a child fight with him at the age of nine, but apparently it was true in another dimension. Tigris noticed someone that looked a lot like her mom looking for someone named Question. Kid Flash looked for Flash, and found him in a corner of the room avoiding as many people as possible.

Kid Flash noticed how Flash was staring directly at Tigris. _Weird_ he thought to himself, but he Ignored it as he approached him.

"Hey," Kid Flash greeted him. "You're this dimension's Flash, right?"

Flash tried to avoid eye contact with his cousin afraid that he might be given away. He wasn't sure what to do it had been so long, and if the League found out...

Batman walked over to Flash and said, "It's about time we had a talk."

"Why what's wrong?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"The Barry Allen from this world died from being struck by lightning, but not long after that his nephew was struck by lightning also."

"They're both dead here?" Kid Flash looked up at Batman. "Barry's nephew's name was Wally wasn't it?" Flash stared at him nervously.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Batman looked at the sad boy's face. Flash felt a pang of guilt.

"He was the first Kid Flash, before me, and he was my first cousin." Flash couldn't bear it. The look on his cousin's face. He wanted so badly to tell him the truth, that he was standing right in front of him, but something held him back. Flash just stood there.

Batman could tell that the Wally West in their dimension had somehow passed away, but he turned towards Flash.

"But what about you?" Batman said glaring at Flash again.

"What about him?" Kid Flash asked, confused.

Flash was shocked that everyone in the room seemed to be staring at him. The people he knew from his past and the people that he knew now we're all in one room. He should be overjoyed, and yet he couldn't be more terrified.

He ran. He ran from them and everything as fast as he could, but Kid Flash followed. He arrived in his room, and fell onto his bed. Kid Flash sat next to him with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything is Bart," he wanted to scream.

"Wait..." Bart stared for a long moment as Flash instantly regretted speaking.

"How did you know my name? I never told anyone in this dimension."

"I'll just give you a minute then," Flash said, getting prepared for his reaction.

"It can't be... Is that you Wally?" He was nearly on the brink of tears, "But you're dead!" Flash sighed. After all this time the first person to find out had to be Bart. He pulled off his mask revealing his red hair and his face. Bart squeezed him as if he would never let go and tears streamed down his face. "I can't believe it! You're alive!"

"Yeah I am," Wally smiled at his cousin.

"But how?" Bart asked in shock.

"When I was running in the chrysalis energy something happened. You and Flash disappeared and I kept running. I was running faster than I ever had before. I saw things from my past and things I had never seen. When I finally stopped running I woke up here. There was no Justice League yet and everything seemed like it was in the past or something, but almost everything was wrong. Barry was dead, and so was I. A different version of me anyway. So I decided to become the Flash in his memory, and start a new life. When the Justice League formed I was one of the founding members, and I didn't tell anyone about where I had come from. And here we are." Wally finished telling his story.

"Whoa... crash," Bart took in Wally's explanation.

"The worst part was I knew almost everyone, but they didn't know me." Wally looked down at the floor. He remembered all the familiar faces that he had once known completely look over him like he had never existed. They had blank faces, like their memories were erased and wiped clean. Even though those memories were never there.

"That is pretty bad," Bart had a sad look on his face. Wally didn't realize how similar their experiences were. Wally couldn't tell what he was thinking about, but then Bart looked up at him and grinned, "We're all here now aren't we?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do," Wally looked down at the floor again.

"Do you want me to help?" Wally saw Bart's encouraging expression. Someone from home was finally with him. Speaking of home...

"Sure, umm..." Wally's mood lifted just at the thought of her, "How's Artemis?"

"She was pretty depressed when we all thought you died, but she convinced me that you would be proud of me for becoming the next Kid Flash," Bart gestured to his uniform, "We all went to the funeral..." Bart sighed not wanting to remember the terrible memories of grieving.

"I'm here now."

"Yeah, you are," Bart pulled him into a tight hug, "I missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover 

Chapter 3

AN: I am officially the worst at updating. Someone asked when I would be updating I said I had no idea, and now I am. Thank god. I updated the chapters to make it just Nightwing, Tigris and Bart in the Justice League dimension because I don't think I would be able to include the whole team and those are the main characters from young Justice that I wanted to be in this story (including Wally). Hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

Nightwing saw Bart talking with Batman and Flash, he saw the way Flash stared at Artemis, and he saw Bart and Flash leave the room. He saw Batman clench his fist and walk over to him. Something wasn't right. Flash confused him. What was he so scared of?

"Can I trust you?" Batman asked.

"Of course you can," Nightwing replied.

"How can I know that for sure?"

"Because I trust you Bruce," Nightwing smirked as he saw Batman falter at the mention of his name. "Now what do you want me to do?" He knew Bruce. The only reason he would ask a stranger if he could trust them would be if he needed help. Even though he always said he worked alone that clearly wasn't true.

"Okay," Batman had no other choice, "I want you to investigate the Flash."

This was unexpected. "Why? Isn't he your comrade?" Nightwing demanded almost too loudly in the crowd of Leaguers around him.

"He is. I suspect Flash is one of the founding members of the league in your dimension too?"

"Yes" Nightwing nodded, "He is the mentor to Kid Flash."

"This Flash is not the one you know," Batman stared at him through his mask, "The Barry Allen here died as a result of being struck by lightning. His newphew Wally West died the same way, right before Flash showed up in Central city for the first time."

Nightwing was baffled, "Then who is the Flash?"

"I'm not sure," he lied. Batman decided not to tell Nightwing that Flash had pretended to be this world's Wally West. There was no telling how he would react and he didn't want to make the investigation any more confusing considering he knew from his interaction with Kid Flash that the Wally West from their world was dead as well.

"But then why do you need my help?"

"I don't think anyone else in the League would be up to it. They all trust the Flash for the most part. Flash would be even more nervous if I tried to interrogate him. And besides, you said I can trust you," Batman smirked.

"I'll do it," Nightwing said, determined to help the Bruce of this dimension.

But he didn't know that he knew more about this world's Flash then he thought.

* * *

Artemis was bored. All this dimension traveling made her head hurt. The whole reason they got here was Bart's fault.

It all happened after a late night mission with Nightwing. He invited Artemis and Bart over to the Batcave, since it was so late and Bart practically begged to go. When he decided to explore the mansion it turned out that Batman had kept his time machine as a souvenir, and Bart started fiddling with it. Nightwing warned him not to break anything, but Bart took some of Bruce's tech to try and power the thing. The machine started to rumble and we could hear it starting to overload. In the explosion, there was a strange flash of light and the last thing Artemis remembered was waking up in this dimension in the watch tower. The time machine could be anywhere by now. All Artemis wanted was to figure out a way to get back home. And yet Bart's mistake reminded her of something that Wally might have done when he was his age. The thought the made her smile a little inside.

Nightwing walked over to Artemis, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Artemis can you help me with a mission?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean a mission? From who?"

"This dimension's Batman."

"Seriously?" She looked at him as if she was asking him to actually tell her the truth.

"Yeah, I know, it surprised me at first too."

"What does he want you to do?"

"Invstigate the Flash from this dimension."

Artemis's eyes went wide, "Why would he ask you to do that? What does he need to know about the Flash?"

"He said he trusted me," Nightwing paused to think of an answer for the second question, "I don't know."

Artemis wanted to slap him, "Why didn't you ask him that, Grayson?!"

"All I know is Batman is suspicious of him," Nightwing held out his hand, "Are you in?"

Artemis thought for a moment, but then knew her answer was undeniable. She smiled, "Definitely."

Something interesting was starting to begin.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In Earth 16**

Batman's security cameras caught everything. Batman sat in his chair at the Bat-computer running the footage over and over again. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. The cameras had caught Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Tigris in the Batcave and then suddenly disappearing. Batman was annoyed that Bart was fiddling with the time machine and was stupid enough to send them someplace else, but the question was where?

Alfred walked up to Batman, "Any sign of them Master Bruce?"

Batman pulled his cowl down, "None."

"Are you worried about them sir?"

"No. They can handle themselves," Bruce turned around in his chair to look straight at Alfred, "What I am worried about is how they are going to get back."

Suddenly, the door to the Batcave opened, letting in large amounts of light. Standing in the doorway was three figures that revealed themselves to be M'gann, Zatanna, and Flash.

Almost on the brink of tears M'gann demanded, "Where are they?!"

Alfred started to leave the room,"Looks like we have some company."

* * *

 **Back in the Justice League Dimension**

After all the hugging was done Bart took a moment to look at Wally, like he was examining him.

"How long have you been here exactly?" Bart asked.

"I think around eight years."

"Eight years?!" Bart stood up in surprise.

"Yeah," Wally looked at him strangely.

"For us it hasn't even been eight months since you... left."

"That would explain how nothing really changed for me." _Except living in a different dimension for such a long time._ He figured that he was still linked to his dimension somehow.

Bart sat down again, "Haven't you ever tried to come back?"

Wally thought for a moment, "I almost did when we were fighting Brainiac," he shivered just thinking about it, "I remember running so fast I could barely feel anything. Just like when I came here. I reached out to our world, but my friends here pulled me back to this reality. I knew if I ever ran that fast again I wouldn't make it back."

"You could come with us! they don't have to keep you here anymore. You could come home." Bart said impulsively (more like hopefully).

"I don't think you get it Bart. I've been here for years. I have friends here too! I can't just choose between our world and this one. They need me here!" Wally burst out.

"Well I need you too!-" Bart quieted, "I mean, We need you..." Full of embarrassment, he ran from the room.

Wally took a moment to comprehend what he had said, and realization flooded his face,

"Bart wait!"


	4. Chapter 4

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction 

Chapter 8

An: Whooo! I'm getting better at updating! Sort of...

I've wanted to do this chapter for a while but I wasn't sure how it would go.

* * *

Shayera didn't understand what was going on at all. Apparently Wally West was dead the whole time she thought she knew him, and Flash wasn't who she thought. He was upbeat, charismatic, someone she could trust, and he always made her smile, but now she doesn't even know who he is. The more she thought about it the more she realized she didn't know much about his life, he just showed up out of nowhere and the League came to depend on him. And now that sense of trust is gone completely. The Flash is a stranger in her mind now. The next time she sees him she knows that they are going to need to talk. But nothing made her more sad knowing that one of her best friends was a lie.

John Stewert felt the same way that Shayera did, but he wasn't about to give in. They had known Wally for years. How could he be someone else? He was still a goofball, and a ladies man, and the fastest man alive. He was still Wally West. Nothing could change that. In other words he was in denial.

Shayera stayed close to John, and she decided to break the silence.

"I can't believe this," she sighed.

"I can't either." His tone was more aggressive, "There's no way Wally has been lying to us this whole time!"

"Didn't you hear what Batman said? Wally West died," She didn't look at him.

"He also said that the DNA was a match when he first found out his identity!" His temper rose.

"We didn't even know Wally West John, he died when he was fifteen!" Tears streamed down her face. And the sight of her sadness John silenced. "I get it, Wally is our friend, so we have to trust him, but does he really trust us? I infiltrated the League when it was formed for my people, who says he isn't doing the same?"

"Are you saying Wally's an alien? Because-"

Shayera cut him off, "No that's not what I'm saying," she couldn't help but chuckle at the idea, "I think that this is the reason why Wally was the first one to accept me back because he feels the same way. Like he doesn't belong, but does at the same time. And there's a chance that there are other people he trusts out there that we don't even know about."

"Well I need to know for sure," John stormed off to find Batman, and Shayera trailed behind him with a dash of curiosity to know the truth about Wally.

They eventually spotted him sitting alone at his computer as usual, but the screen showed a picture of Wally's face and his DNA next to a picture of younger boy that must be... It was obvious that Batman had Wally on his mind as well.

"See Bruce?" Green Lantern pointed to the screen, "It's a match. Maybe Wally isn't as dead as your information says."

Bruce pulled up a picture of a newspaper titled 'Young Boy Dies from being Struck by Lightning'. It has the same picture as the DNA match of the young red headed boy smiling. Another picture in the article had a supposed Mr. And Mrs. West grieving over their son's death.

"He's dead. There's no doubt about it," Bruce turned around in his chair to face them.

"But if he survived-" John spoke up.

"He didn't," his voice was cold as ice, but deep down you could tell he didn't like the facts either, "He can't just die at fifteen and then show up a month later and be in his 20s, unless he time traveled. Which isn't impossible if he went at his top speed, but he would have told his parents if he had miraculously come back to life. Instead he made his own life here as a scientist and joined the League a few years later."

"What if he did time travel?" John searched for a loop hole.

"He didn't," Shayera could feel his voice getting heated at the repetition of those words, "You need to accept that Flash is not the Wally West you think he is!"

"What do you mean?" Shayera spoke instinctively.

Batman showed them the DNA comparison once again, "The Flash has entirely different frequency from people who live in our world." John and Shayera's eyes went wide as Bruce continued, "Which obviously means that the Wally West that we all know is not from our dimension."

* * *

An: I was going to make this a two part chapter, but it turned out a lot longer than I expected! Yay! Hope you guys liked it! It turned out better than I thought!

I can't believe I totally forgot to mention this! Young Justice season 3 is coming! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfcition 

Chapter 5

An: If you are reading this fanfiction you hopefully already know that Young Justice is officially coming back! Obviously it is going to be a long while before we see any new episodes, so I'm going to keep working on this fanfiction. And if any of you see mistakes I'm sorry spellcheck doesn't check everything. I proofread chapter 8 and saw a bunch mistakes, but I think you guys knew what I meant anyway. Thanks for reading! (If you made it this far) I'm really annoyed right now because I forgot to save and now I have to type the whole thing all over again.

* * *

After Batman found out that Flash was from another dimension he decided that he would call a League meeting soon. But now he wanted to figure more out about the Flash and what other secrets he has been hiding like why he was even here in the first place. So he went to check on the person that was also from another dimensions to see how he was doing with his 'mission'.

Batman walked into the room that Nightwing was staying in, "How is the mission going-" When he walked into the room he immediately noticed that there were two people in the room instead of one. Sitting on the floor was Nightwing, and a woman in the uniform that Tigress had worn. Her mask was off, but the blonde woman seemed more gentle and was not the same stern-looking black haired woman known as Tigress. A yellow gem sat on the table next to her that was normally part of Tigress' costume. "Who are you?" Batman instantly got into a fighting stance.

Nightwing let a chuckle which erupted into a fit of laughter, "I totally forgot about the charm!" The blonde woman rolled her eyes, and Batman relaxed.

"What do you mean charm?"

When Nightwing calmed himself down, he picked up the yellow gem that was on the table and held it up to the blonde woman's neck. Suddenly the blonde woman was gone and Tigris was there in the room with them. Batman stared at the gem, and Nightwing put the gem back down on the table.

"She looks the same to me either way," Nightwing said.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Zatanna," he replied simply, "It was for a different mission."

"That aside," the blonde woman that was Tigress stood up and held out her hand, "I'm Artemis," Batman shook her hand warily. He didn't know that Zatanna was able to make a charm like that. "Nightwing asked me to help on the mission you gave him," she explained.

Nightwing stood, and Batman noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing his mask. For some reason his bright blue eyes reminded him of himself.

"I'm Dick Grayson. I never really told you my name. Sorry, about the whole stubborn, not willing to say anything before. I was just on edge from being in restraints and everything," he shook Batman's hand like Artemis did. Batman made a note to himself to research a Dick Grayson in his dimension later on.

Batman noticed how much more laid back Nightwing was than he originally thought. He seems serious and down to business when given a mission, but still allowed himself to be relaxed and not panic which is essential for being a hero. He found himself kind of glad that he had trusted him with the investigation. Which reminded him...

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Batman said, "Back to what I actually came in here for. How are you doing on the investigation of Flash?"

Nightwing pulled out a laptop that Batman gave to him, "So far we haven't found much besides the fact that the guy has a museum dedicated to him!"

"I'm aware of that," Batman stated. "Anything else?"

"Well the first time a blur of the Flash was seen was a month after Wally's death, and people saw Flash soon after that first apperance running around saving people. But you knew that already." Batman heard his tone sadden when he mentioned Wally and saw Tigress flinch. He could tell they needed more time.

"That's enough for today. Get some rest. Thank you," and with that Batman left the room.

* * *

Artemis sighed after Batman closed the door.

"What's wrong Arty?" Dick asked.

"I miss him. A lot."

He knew exactly who she was talking about, "Yeah, me too."

A silent moment was shared between the two.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now," Artemis started to say gently, "Why weren't you at the funeral?"

He was caught off gaurd, "I was there!"

"Yeah, but not until after the ceremony." Artemis remembered the haunting image of Dick standing alone in front of the grave with a bouquet of flowers clenched tightly hands in the cold rain. She remembered him crouching down for a long moment to put the flowers with the rest lying there next to the stone, and seeing him quickly walk away in tears. "No one on the team had seen you in months...but me. I just didn't tell anyone that I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't want me to."

"Look, I'm sorry I left, but I wasn't going to retire forever."

"Then why did you go solo in Blüdhaven instead of going back to the team?"

He looked down at the floor, "I didn't want to let the team down again," he said softly, "I didn't want to make the same mistakes. It's all my fault after all. It's my fault that I dragged you both back into this."

She forced her eyes to meet his, "I made the choice to come back, and so did Wally. Once a hero always a hero. I'm pretty sure that we both knew retirement wasn't going to last forever. The real reason we retired in the first place was because we didn't want to lose each other, and we wanted to be together, but that didn't turn out too well..." Tears fell down her cheeks like raindrops.

Suddenly, he hugged her tightly, and she let out a little gasp. She smiled gently and embraced him as well.

"I am sorry to interrupt," a voice came from out of nowhere and Artemis and Dick let go of each other, startled, "I know a few things about retiring as well, but I was hoping to talk to you both about something," A familiar figure of Martian Mahunter phased through the wall, "or rather someone."

* * *

An: Next chapter is more on Martian Manhunter. I really liked him in Justice League and I've been trying to include more characters and stuff, but this story is all over the place! I know that Tigress aka Artemis decided stay blonde at the end of Young Justice, but there is a method to my incorrectness! I'm sorry I don't know much about comic story lines so this is mostly just me coming up with stuff off of the top of my head, but now I got a bunch of ideas planned for this story! I still don't know what could happen though so, hopefully stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading! #YoungJusticeSeason3


	6. Chapter 6

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction 

Chapter 6

An: Still the worst at updating. I really wanted to update, but I didn't even know where to start. I'm doing it now, and I will try to update more often. Someone in a review said update its 2017, and it's about time I did that. I still haven't given up on this story.

* * *

"I am sorry to interrupt," a voice came from out of nowhere and Artemis and Dick let go of each other, startled, "I know a few things about retiring as well, but I was hoping to talk to you both about something," A familiar figure of Martian Mahunter phased through the wall, "or rather someone. The Flash to be exact."

J'onn waited for some sort of reaction. Normally when people encountered him for the first time emotions of fear and aniexty were very common, but they looked at him with no such things. When he got closer he could see that their eyes looked as if they were familiar with him. He knew that they were the people he was looking for. They were just like how he had first met **him**. Even though they had never met, he trusted him.

"Batman said that he didn't trust any of the other Leaguers with the Flash investigation. How do you know about it?" Nightwing spoke, standing up.

"It is not something that I would do under normal circumstances, but I did a fair share of ease dropping." He responded.

"Do you not trust Flash like Batman?" Artemis asked, looking at J'onn.

"On the contrary, I know for a fact that Flash is who he says he is," J'onn said confidently, "Though there have been recent developments, I am certain that the Wally who has been a major part of the League since its beginning is no threat to anyone whatsoever."

Artemis spoke first, "Wait, so the Wally from this world is the Flash?" She tried to imagine Wally in a red suit instead of a yellow one. It matched his red hair, and she smiled. Even though they retired she had a feeling he would've liked to the change of color. It suited him.

"Not exactly," J'onn paused, "Batman no longer trusts him, because of the recent revelation of the Wally of this world's death because he died at the age of 15. He now believes that Flash is from another dimension, and I have no reason to doubt him."

Silence overtook the room like a tidal wave of realization. Both Artemis and Dick stared at J'onn with eyes of hope and disbelief. They both felt like they had both been slapped in the face. How could they have not realized it? There was no body.

"What," J'onn looked at them strangely, he did not understand why they were so shocked, "did I say something wrong?"

"No, you couldn't have said anything better," a smile crept onto Nightwing's face, and his eyes gleamed.

He looked over in her direction, and Artemis had the same look in her eyes, "Do you really think it could be..."

He took a deep breath and allowed himself to think rationally. Nightwing's eyes drooped slightly, "We don't know for sure."

Artemis frowned. Then she remembered something. She looked up at J'onn like a hopeful child and said,"What were you going to tell us? I mean what information did you have for us on the Flash?"

J'onn sat down next to Artemis, "It's not information of the data and statistics kind, but I believe it might help." He looked off into the distance as if he was starting an ancient story. J'onn closed his eyes and, implanted images in their minds to show the story of his past, "I come from the planet Mars. I once had a peaceful life with my family there. We were all happy and at peace. Everything changed when, the white Martians attacked us.* The descruction was unbearable. Families were torn apart, and I saw the lives of my family taken away from me in front of my very eyes."

He sighed with deep regret,"I was the only survivor. I fled to Earth, and there I meet the heroes of Earth, but the white Martians had followed me there. They protected me, and when the battle was over they welcomed me on Earth. The Justice League was formed soon after that and I joined, and vowed to protect Earth as my new home. I met Flash when I first arrived on Earth. Everyone else there was not accustomed to the Martian way of communicating, which is telepathically. But Flash accepted it even though it was something that was uncommon on Earth. He let me talk to him, and he wasn't like the other Leaguers. He understood me."

J'onn smiled as he remembered making a new friend after everything he had been through. But now came the most important part of his story that served as important Intel, "What I found most strange was there was a telepathic presence in his mind that he had once grown accustomed to, and that must have been the reason why he allowed me to communicate telepathically. The strangest thing was that telepathic presence was a Martian's and everyone on Mars had been wiped out."

"That is strange," Nightwing was deep in thought.

"I feel that same presence in both of you minds as well," J'onn said curiously, "Is it because you are both from a different dimension as well?"

Artemis got up from her seat on the floor immediately, "It has to be him," Artemis confirmed to herself.

"Arty we still don't know for sure," Dick looked at her straight in the eyes. She saw he hoped she was right too, but uncertainty filled his eyes as well. He didn't want to get their hopes up too high.

Artemis stood up, and clutched the charm in her hand, "I'm going to find out then."

Nightwing got up to follow her and they both went to the room. J'onn said barely loud enough for them to hear, "Good luck."

Artemis stopped in the doorway and smiled back him and said, "Thanks for the help!"

* * *

*this made me think of "And everything changed when the fire nation attacked..." XD

An: It's not over yet! I personally think this is one of my best chapters so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 7

AN: At least I'm trying to be more consistent with my updates. I've been wanting to update, but not sure how to start as usual. I know what I want to happen at least ;) I'm going to be making up some stuff that wasn't in Young Justice, but it's not going to be changing anything it's just an addition, and it has to do with Bart.

* * *

 **Back in the Young Justice dimension**

 **"** Where are they?" M'gann was on the brink of tears. Alfred left the room, to make cookies for the unexpected guests. " I could feel their mental links fading. It was just like how it felt when Wally... Just please tell me they're okay!"

"I'm assuming you mean Nightwing,Tigris and Kid Flash?" Batman gestured to the security footage video that was on the huge computer screen.

When they video played all the people in saw Bart zipping around the Batcave and fiddling around the time machine. M'gann inhaled sharply when there was a bright flash of light blinded Artemis, Dick and Bart, and in a blink of an eye there was no trace of them. They just disappeared without a trace.

"Don't worry they're not dead," Batman assured them.

"How can you be sure?" M'gann demanded, stomping her foot.

Flash stepped forward, "They were surrounded with zeta radiation. Kind of like the stuff from the zeta tubes, but it was different. It didn't look like it was connected to a zeta tube... Not in our world anyway." M'gann sighed a breath of relief.

"Wait hold up, not in our world?" Zantanna asked.

"Another dimension. I thought so, I just wasn't positive until now. It will be difficult to bring them back though. The Justice League has had some prior experience with dimensional traveling, but I'm assuming that we've never seen the world they're in right now." Batman rewinded the video, and zoomed in on the moving particles surrounding the missing team members, "These particles are unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Batman?" Zantanna's face lit up, anyone could tell she had an idea written all over face. The question is if they were lucky enough to get it to work. "Can you rewind the video, please?" He rewound it to a certain point before Zantanna stopped him and pointed at Artemis, "Stop! You see right there Artemis has her charm on."

"And why is that so important?" Batman asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her sudden excitement.

"Because that's the charm that I gave to her when she was going undercover with Kaldur to learn more about the light. She must have used for the mission they went on before they disappeared." Everyone in the room stared at her strangely, "And since it's my charm I think I might be able to track it using my magic."

"How could you do that? Is that even possible?" M'gann asked, not trying to get her hopes up.

"It is because when Dick asked me for that charm I could tell that he was doing something suspicious, so when I gave it to him I put a tracking spell on it just in case I needed to find out what he was using it for. I didn't really need use the tracker spell because everything turned out fine after the undercover mission."

"It's great that we can find out where they are, but that still doesn't answer how we are going to contact them," Flash noted.

Zatanna thought for a moment, and then turned to M'gann and smiled, "You said your mental links with them only faded right? That means that the links aren't completely gone. Maybe you could be able to contact them with some help from my magic."

"That's going to be hard," M'gann looked down at the ground, "They might be too far out of my range, being in another dimension and all."

"It won't hurt to try right?" Zantanna patted her shoulder, "I'll help you the best I can."

M'gann looked up at her and smiled, her confidence boosted, "Right!"

"Well, that's a start." Flash sighed with relief. He didn't need to worry about losing another relative again.

"There's one more thing," Batman glared at Zatanna and M'gann, "How did you know how to get here-" Flash waved sheepishly as he hid behind the two girls.

Batman sighed in frustration, "Barry what part don't you understand about secret identity?!"

"Apparently not any more than you do!" Flash gestured at the two girls in his defense at the mention of his name. Zantanna and M'gann chuckled at Barry's face. He was flustered and scared at the same time.

"It's not that big a deal, we're all heroes here," Zantanna grinned.

Batman ignored her, "The first time you came here, I told you not to tell anyone its location, which is directly under my house!"

"Come on Bats, chill." Flash held his hands out in front of him defensively to avoid being hit by any batarangs.

Alfred came back with cookies and milk, "Now master, calm down." Bruce took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair, but not before giving Barry a death glare that sent shivers up his spine.

M'gann smiled to herself. She was glad that everything felt so light hearted, even in this situation. The feeling that she got reminded her about how it always used to feel when she was only the team in its starting years. She always felt that everything was going to be okay. That changed when the team suffered its many losses and deaths. The latest loss was still affecting her greatly.

She searched her mind for Artemis and Dick's presences. She took a sigh of relief when she found them. The were weak, but still there. She didn't know that she was able to sense someone's telepathic presence as long as she had used a link on them. The plan Zatanna came up with might actually work. She felt hope building up inside her. She tried to determine how far away they might be, but then froze. Out of no where she felt a small sensation in the back of her telepathic mind. The faded links she had to Dick and Artemis where far away, but and she went deeper she felt a third presence. And that presence was not possible. It shouldn't be. It couldn't. It was Wally.

* * *

AN: Told you I included the charm for a reason! I know that the whole secret identity thing between Barry and Bruce is a little out of character but I thought it would be fun to add nontheless. This is probably a good place to stop, but I want to keep writing so I might post another chapter tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 8

AN: Sorry this chapter is late! I did start writing it on the day I said I would post it, but I was nowhere near done. At least it hasn't been two months. When I was planning this chapter, I don't know why, but I kept writing Sumperman instead of Superman. I thought that was funny. This is the chapter where I add something that wasn't originally in yj. (Not an OC or anything like that) It's kind of my version Bart's backstory. (I tried to use crash and mode since I haven't even used them yet in this story so far) I've had this idea for a little while now. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Back in the Justice League dimension**

Superman was recently notified by an ally about the new arrivals at the watchtower, and he flew as fast as he could back to the League's base of operations. He was out in deep space on a mission for a couple of weeks. Commutation with the League was impossible that far out, and he couldn't call for backup. There was nothing but chaos and mass descruction. He eventually was able to fix everything, but there were families destroyed and the tranquil peace they had before was forgotten. His gaurd was up, and the more time he spent there the more paranoid he was about what could have happened when he was gone. Were they intruders? Was the League under attack from superpowered villains? We're they faring on own their without him? Or was he just really desperate to get back home?

He arrived at the watchtower ready to fight whatever person he might face. The first person he saw was a kid in a mainly yellow Flash costume. He sped away as soon as he was seen.

 _Strange_ , Superman thought.

As he continued to scout out the watchtower for anything suspicious, he saw people from the League that he was familiar with. They were in no rush, and walking around the hallways. A few even greeted him. Nothing was wrong. There was no attackers or danger anywhere to be seen. Superman let his tense shoulders rest, and made his way to Bruce's room.

As he opened the door he saw the darkness of the room from the outside. Bruce, who was inside, instinctively flinched and shielded his eyes when the light came into the room.

"What do you want Clark?" Bruce took of his cowl, and Superman could see the bags under his eyes. It's not the best idea to make Batman angry when he's tired.

"I came here to ask about the new arrivals that apparently came a couple days ago," he replied, closing the door behind him. The room was shrowded in darkness once more.

"Oh," Bruce yawned, barely affected.

"What are they doing here?"

"They're from another dimension."

"Oh." Superman said it the same way as Bruce did, "Wait, what?"

"They're staying here until I can find a way to get them back to their home," Bruce yawned again, slightly louder this time.

"How can you trust them so easily? What if they're planning something against the Justice League?"

"I just know. The real person we should be worried about is Flash."

"Flash? What did he eat at the food in the watchtower cafeteria again?" He asked sarcastically with a bit of a chuckle. The League fridge was empty on more than one occasion when Flash was around.

"No," Bruce pulled up the article about Wally's death on his giant computer, "It's much worse than that." He gave time to Clark to read the article and explained to him that Wally had been lying the whole time. Clark looked up at the screen in disbelief.

"This is what your worried about? Is this why you seem so exhausted? because you're investigating a teammate that we've known for years and you're having doubts now? This doesn't make him any different than he was before."

"It does! He lied to everyone in the league, for all this time. How do you know that he's the person we all thought he was?" Bruce said darkly.

"Because..." Clark voice faded, slowly.

"Changing the subject, can you please look for a boy in a yellow costume that looks like flash's for me? He should still be on the Watchtower the zeta tubes probably prevented him from leaving because he isn't authorized."

"Is he one of the visitors?"

"Yes, now go look for him," Bruce growled softly as he turned away from Clark.

"Fine," Clark sighed, seeing he wanted to be left alone, "But I will make sure that this boy can really be trusted, since you are the one letting strangers run loose on the Watch tower." And with that he left the room.

* * *

Superman clenched his fists in frustration. How in the world could he think that Flash of all people is suspicious? But what explains that file? Maybe he is from another dimension, but that doesn't change the fact that Flash is one of the founding members of the League. Shayera kept her secret, but she eventually came back to the League even though it took most members a while to trust her again after the Thangigarian invasion. But Flash wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for more than ten seconds. Sure he was hesitant about telling League members his identity, but that was normal. Superman began to wonder how much he really knew about the Flash, but he didn't let himself doubt Wally. He was his friend, and it didn't matter if he was from another dimension or not.

Now onto looking for the kid. He was the person he was worried about.

Superman searched for the kid throughout the hallways of the Watchtower. He asked some Leaguers if they had seen him, but they all said they didn't know where he was.

When Superman made his way back to the zeta teleporter, he noticed the same figure he saw when he fist came to Watchtower. It was the boy.

He was next to the control system, and when Superman got closer he could see the boy fiddling with it. The panel was open, and you could see exposed wires and circuits.

This is exactly why the League doesn't let complete strangers onto the Watchtower! Superman thought. The boy was obviously trying to hack the system. He would take over the defensive system, or get some of League's most top secret information if he was able to hack in successfully. Who knows what he could be after.

"Hey you!" Superman called out to the boy.

The boy turned to look at Superman. He didn't look like a criminal mastermind. He slowly backed away from the control system, and raised his hands with an annoyed look on his face.

Superman moved closer once he saw the boy was unarmed, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted a breath of fresh air on Earth," Bart sighed, seeing no reason to be aggressive against the man of steel, "I helped create a time machine, and I can't even hack into an old League zeta tube. I am so feeling the mode."

Superman relaxed. He seemed like a normal teenager, but he had no idea what he meant by feeling the mode. And then he realized something, "Wait... You helped create an actual time machine?"

"Yep," He replied simply.

"So..."

"I'm from the future, in another dimension."

Superman was dumbfounded, "And you're serious?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, and then getting an idea, he smirked wanting to mess around with the Boy Scout, "I can also do this," he zipped around the man of steel, and waited for his stunned reaction.

"Superman took a step away from the boy, "How did you even get here?"

"We were in The Batcave, and I found my time machine. I started fiddling with it. Big flash of light. And we wound up here. Pretty much sums it up."

"Okay..."

The boy sat down on the ground next to the start tube, looked literally out into space through the window. His energetic attitude seemed to be out of energy, as he sighed deeply.

Superman sat down the floor next to him. He didn't seem like a threat or a danger to anyone. No kid should feel so alone,"Are you trying to get back home?"

The boy looked up at him, "I can't go home. I have to make sure everything in the past is fixed. And once that's done there won't be a home for me to go to. Here isn't all that bad though I guess."

"I know how you feel." He put his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort the boy, "My home is gone too. Even though I don't remember it like the way my cousin did, it would still be amazing if I could go back and see everything she told me about."

"Did something happen to her?"

"No she's fine. She's just in the future that's all. I do worry about her though." He looked out the Watchtower windows at the stars.

"I have a cousin too," Bart looked down at the ground, questioning if he should tell him the truth. There wasn't any point of keeping secrets from someone he probably won't see again once he gets back to his dimension, so he decided to let everything out.

"Forty years in the future there's an apocalypse. An alien invasion by a race called the Reach. All humans were sold into slavery, and the world is covered in ash and pollution. The Earth's population was severely decreased, and most of the heroes of the Justice League were long gone. But there were still some out there giving us hope, like my parents. They were always out there saving people. But they didn't have much time to raise me. When you're out saving the world you shouldn't need to worry about a kid like me," he gestured at the lightning bolt on his chest.

"-The person that did look after me was my cousin. He was a retired hero, and he looked after me like a parent would. He taught me how to use my powers, and told me everything that I needed to know about being a hero. He told me once me that our world needed to be changed for the better, but there was nothing that we could do about it _now_. At the time that didn't make much sense to me." The boy rubbed his eyes.

"-He died soon after that. I found the time machine he was creating, and I understood what he had said. I made a mission to go back into the past and fix everything. The notes that he left behind helped guide me in finishing the machine and what I should do when I went back in the past. I got some help along the way. The Earth may have been captured by the Reach, but I knew I could save it just like my parents tried to do. My mission was to go save the Flash and prevent the Reach from taking over the world. Flash had died in a battle before the Reach acpocolypse was in full swing. When I went back in time I saved the Flash like I was supposed to. He was- is my grandfather. I met my cousin there when he was young and stubborn. He had no idea who I was. I was just glad to see him again. But in the end of the Reach apocalypse he died. He wasn't supposed to. I have no idea why it happened," The boy crouched over, hiding his tears, "and then I found him here." The boy didn't say anything else after he finished his story. They both sat in silence, as Superman soaked all his words in. He felt like he was left on a cliffhanger!

"What do you mean you found him here?" Superman demanded like a kid wanting to the end to a bedtime story.

"My cousin is Wally West."

* * *

AN: Offically the longest chapter I have ever written! yay!


	9. Chapter 9

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 9

An: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I got side tracked on another story that I want to work on, so keep your eye for the Fullmetal Alchemist and Ouran High School Host Club crossover I'm writing if you like those shows. Today I did a lot of editing for this story. I didn't change any of the plot points or anything I promise. Just fixing typos mostly. Since some my chapters were really short before I started writing chapters that were a at least thousand words long, I decided to combine some of the chapters so they weren't so short. That's why I only have 9 chapters, including this one, instead of 13. Some of the old author's notes won't make sense but I decided to keep them for old times sake. The reason I did this was originally the first chapter I had a split up into three chapters, but now I wanted to combine them. I only combined the chapters that used to be 1-7 which are now only three chapters. I really hope that the first few chapters aren't too packed, but I like it better this way. I kept messing up th chapter numbers and one of them said chapter 9 when it was actually chapter 4. Someone commented that they like my story, but what ruined it for them was it was too fast paced, so I decided to go back into the chapters and edit them a little too. But I know for a fact that my writing has gotten better since I first started this story.

Super long AN aside, thanks for a hundred followers, and enjoy the story! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

"What do you mean you found him here?" Superman demanded like a kid wanting to the end to a bedtime story.

"My cousin is Wally West."

"Wow," Superman found himself speechless.

"Yeah," Bart sighed.

"He's from your dimension?" _Bruce was right._

"Yeah."

Silence was shared between the two.

"A while ago we went to a dimension where the Justice League had turned evil because they had lost the Flash- I mean Wally. It was awful to see world where he had wound up dead."

"I went to his funeral." Bart sighed, full of grief, "It is pretty awful."

More silence.

Bart groaned with annoyance and stood up, "What I don't understand is why he didn't want to tell me he was still alive until I found out. It's like he didn't want to go back with us!"

Superman stood up as well, "Maybe he was nervous-"

"He shouldn't have been nervous were his friends! His family..." Bart looked defeated, "He should have come back."

"What I don't think you're getting is he has a family here too," Superman looked him in the eyes, "We don't want him to leave us either." Superman's blue eyes clearly showed how defensive he was about Wally. They cared about him just as much as he did.

"Yeah, I get it," Bart nodded slightly and calmed himself down, "that's what he said too. I don't mean to bring him back forcefully, but the people that care about him in world should know he's alive."

Superman smiled, "I'm glad you understand, but I'm sure he misses his home too."

"You're saying he can come back?" Bart looked at him hopefully.

"He still had duties as a founder of the League, but if he wants to go back there is nothing stopping him."

"Thank you!" Bart jumped for joy and hugged the man of steel. Superman was surprised at first, but hugged the teenage speedster back smiling. Bart let go of him, "I'm just glad that he's been with you guys this whole time."

"Yeah he's a bit of flirt and a goofball, but we're gald to have him too."

"A flirt?" Bart laughed, "Artemis is not going to be happy about that!"

"Artemis?" The man of steel asked curiously.

"Yeah, his girlfriend."

* * *

Artemis stood up, and clutched the charm in her hand, "I'm going to find out then."

Nightwing got up to follow her and they both went to the room. J'onn said barely loud enough for them to hear, "Good luck."

Artemis stopped in the doorway and smiled back him and said, "Thanks for the help!"

After they left the room together, Nightwing waited for the door to close behind them before he said gently, "Artemis."

Without acknowledging him she continued walking down the hallway with him following behind. She put her determination in every step.

They walked alone for a few minutes before Nightwing got frustrated, grabbed her arm, and said more fiercely this time, "Artemis."

This got her attention. She examined his mask-less face and saw it. Doubt. "I don't understand," she pulled herself out of his grasp, "Why are you of all people having doubts?" Her voiced sounded like she was being betrayed by her closest friend.

"I'm not having doubts its just-" his voice softened.

"Just what?" he remained silent, "Why won't you just tell me?" she pleaded. He looked down at the floor away from her.

They stayed silent in the hallway for while before Nightwing sighed.

"What if you go out there searching for him and he's not the Wally you think he is? Not _our_ Wally," he paused and sadly sighed again, "Wally's death was hard on all of us," he looked up at her and saw her face fall. She what he was going to say, "I don't want you to go through that again."

"I don't care." she said softly, and her voice gradually got louder, "You think that haven't thought about him still being dead? That's what I've been living through! If there is a _chance_ that he is still out there I am going to take it. If you could apologize to him you would do it wouldn't you? You would do it in a heartbeat, no matter what it takes. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to find him, no matter how long it takes me. And if it isn't him I am willing to go through everything that comes afterwards because it is worth it. I don't care if I see him on his deathbed and it is only for a couple of seconds. At least I will get to say goodbye. And I'm going to take that chance, and you, Dick Grayson, your doubts are not going to stop me." She glared at him with all the fierceness that he knew she kept locked inside. He just blinked at her with big eyes, taking a moment to process her speech. "So are you with me?"

He regained his composure, and gained some of her determination, "Of course. Let's go find him."

* * *

AN: I was thinking of making this 2,000 words long, but I'll just write another chapter. I'm just glad I finally finished this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 10

AN: I cant believe that I never changed the name of this story, but at least its self explanatory I guess. Oh well no use in changing the name now. Short AN this time. Onto the chapter!

* * *

Wally sighed to himself. What a situation he had gotten himself into.

He couldn't help but feel like everything must have changed after he left. There were some things that he didn't even remember about his world. Everything just felt like a distant memory. He remembered his time starting out as Kid Flash with his uncle as his mentor and the formation of the team all those years ago. Those memories felt like a different lifetime. He used to worry that he would never be able to see them again. But now that he had something was holding him back and he didn't understand why. Maybe it was everything he must have missed. Or maybe it was how much he had changed. How he had gotten a new home, and wasn't sure if he was ready to leave.

And Artemis... He shook his head. It was hard for him to to think about her. He felt as if he had lost her and now she was so close, but still out of his reach. He was afraid of what she would think. He moved onto other thoughts.

He felt bad about Bart, and felt he should probably go talk to him soon, but he needed some time to himself before he went back to all the people that he hasn't seen in years.

Just as he finished his thought he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Wally stood up straight on his bed.

The door opened to reveal Shayera, "Its just me."

"Come in," Wally said.

"Something on your mind?" she smiled to hide her anxiousness but Wally didn't seem to notice, "You don't seem to have your usual energy."

"It's nothing..." he sighed frustrated that he kept so many things from the League members that he had come to call his friends. He stood up off of the bed and went to the window.

"It's clearly not," she said with her usual snark, getting up to follow him. She paused for a moment not sure of how she should say it, but it seemed like he didn't know about it yet, so she had no choice, "When were you going to tell us that you're from another dimension?"

Wally stared at her warily, "How did you find out?"

"Batman."

"Oh boy," Wally let out a small laugh, "He is not going to be happy with me."

Shayera chuckled slightly, but became silent before speaking again, "No one in the League was happy with me when I came back after my kind invaded Earth. I never understood why you were the first to accept me back so quickly. Even John was angry with me but you weren't. Now I know why."

"Yeah, I just knew how you felt I guess. What it felt like to be hiding a secret from everyone around you."

Silence was shared between the both of them as they looked out at the stars.

Wally took out a picture of a woman and himself that he had been holding onto for a long time, but was careful not to let anyone see. It was his treasure throughout all these years.

"Who is that?" Shayera pointed at the blond woman in the picture.

"The love of my life." he replied simply.

She felt the sudden urge to crack a joke about how much he flirted with girls, but she restrained herself when she saw how sadly he looked at the photo.

"Is she dea-" she was cut off by his comical expression.

He looked at Shayera with wide eyes, "No,no,no, she's not! Even though she kind of was for a while... She was faking it for a mission and... That was a really long time ago!" His goofy embarrassment made Shayera want to laugh. She never seen him act like this about a woman before. Normally he was all play-boyish (if that's even a word), but now he looked like a teenage boy blushing over his crush.

"If she's not that," Shayera slid her finger across her throat and and stuck her tongue out in a comical manner, "Then what is she?"

"She's from my world." He said looking back at the picture again.

"Oh..." Shayera immediately understood. She could tell it meant he would probably never see her again. She could feel the knot in her stomach as she thought of all the people she could never see again. How was she so blind to not notice that he was going through the exact same thing as her? She knew how lonely it could be... so she tried to lighten the mood, "Did you say mission?"

"Oh no I've said too much!" He said jokingly waving his hands about, "Yeah I first met her on a covert ops team when I was 15 in my world, but we retired and lived together for a while."

"You mean in the military!? Shayera couldn't imagine him of all people in the army. He would probably screw everything up! And at 15?!

"No,no,no!" He responded the same way as before, "We were on a team for the Justice League."

"The League?" Shayera asked, confused, "You mean the League was formed when you were 15?"

"Nah even before that," he laughed, "I basically grew up with it. I guess since you already know I'm form a different dimension and everything I can tell you about the Team. You were in the League already, but you seemed kind of scary." She glared at him, and he let out a burst of laughter. "At least I got to know you better in this world."

Wally went on to tell Shayera how the Team was formed, and how Batman was the one who approved it. He told her about the missions that they went on, and how they normally would blow their cover even though they were supposed to be covert. He talked about how much the team grew and new additions came along, and what made him eventually want to retire from the adventure of a lifetime.

"I didn't want to lose her," he gestured to the picture, "But that's in the end what I wound up doing. I got dragged back into hero stuff and I wound up here." he looked up at her, who was totally entranced by his story. He tried to end it on a less sad note, "And I helped form the League here."

"Don't you ever want to go back?"

"Of course I do, but I have responsibilities here too now. Besides I don't even know if I can after everything..."

"But that shouldn't stop you from seeing your family again!" she said forcefully, "If I could go back to my homeworld I would! Don't give up on going home." Something about her words resonated with Wally.

"Thank you Shayera. I really needed someone to help me get this off of my chest."

"It's no problem. I'm glad I could help." She smiled at him and left the room.

Shayera felt a lot better now. Wally trusted her enough to share his past and that meant the world to her. She felt like she knew him a lot better now and all the doubts that were caused by Batman finding out about where he truly came from all faded away. Shayera knew that Wally would always be her friend.

* * *

AN: Whoo! Two chapters in one day! This one was longer than I thought. I was thinking of making it a two parter with Shayera and Wally's conversation and then going back to the Young Justice Dimension and then ending with a cliffhanger, but I like this ending more. I might wind up writing a third chapter at this point. Please Review it motivates me to write more, plus they give me good feels. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Young Justice and Justice league Crossover Fanfiction 

Chapter 11

AN: Heh a month isn't as bad as two months of updating is it? I'm sorry. I was having a hard time was a certain part of the story (I will not spoil) that I wanted to add and wasn't sure how because I don't think I am particularly good at writing action scenes. Even though this is a story about superheroes there has been no fighting at all so far. If my story was superhero movie it would probably be the most boring 'cuz there's no explosions. But I think I know how I want the rest of this story and I've got it planned out. Sort of. A lot better than before at least.

Plus I wanted to explain how the timeline correlates between both shows. I was going to put that at the end of the last chapter but I never did. So Wally shows up in the Justice League dimension in 2009, and he was there for around two years before the League was formed. I guess-estimated that the first season of Justice league spanned over a year and then there is the five years where all the new people come in season 2 (I think I might be getting that mixed up with Young Justice) so Wally would be in the Justice league dimension for 8 years like I said in the story previously. Then on the Young Justice timeline side of things it takes place in 2017 because I wanted there to be time between Wally's "death" and my story, but still be less than 8 months, so I would think this story takes place in January. (It's obvious according to the character sketches of the original team that it has been more than 8 months. Also the guy with the beard was not Aqualad it was Black Lightning, and a lot of people got that confused. Anyway I'm going on a tangent now. I'm just that excited for season three.) Wally was sent back in time, but that was only in the Justice League dimension and Artemis, Dick and Bart were sent to the Justice League Dimension After the Justice League timeline caught up with it. That's really all I changed and it's not super relevant to the story, but it cleared up few things in my head. Again a super long AN is over. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Back in the Young Justice Dimension**

The faded links she had to Dick and Artemis where far away, but and she went deeper she felt a third presence. And that presence was not possible. It shouldn't be. It couldn't. It was Wally.

M'gann let out a gasp and everyone in the room turned to her.

"What's wrong M'gann?" Flash asked her concerned.

"Uh," M'gann wasn't sure how he would react to hearing that his nephew...Wally was still alive. How could she even be sure that this wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her? But that didn't happen often for telepaths.

Zantanna put her hand on her shoulder, "What is it, M'gann?"

"Uh," her voice wavered with uncertainty and Batman gave her a questioning glance before turning back to his computer, "It's nothing."

"Okay," Zatanna stretched out the word confused as to why she didn't feel comfortable to tell her what happened. She decided to change the subject. "Let's get started on preparation. This won't be an easy thing to pull off!" Zantanna herded M'gann out of the cave. She couldn't help but look back at Flash who was oblivious to the truth.

He noticed her glance and walked up to them, "I have faith that you both will be able to pull this off." He gave M'gann a cheesy smile that made her realize just how much he was related to Wally. Their smiles couldn't be more identical.

Zantanna smiled back at him and practically pulled M'gann with her. The Martian felt a deep pang of guilt in her stomach.

* * *

An: Me again! Don't worry the chapter is't over yet, but I just wanted to say that originally I wasn't going to have M'gann keep the presence of Wally a secret, but someone asked if I was and I said it wasn't but the more I considered it I changed my mind. Onto the story! (Sorry I keep interrupting)

* * *

Zatanna wasn't kidding when she said that she was going to get started right away on finding a way to find Artemis, Dick and Bart. She immediately started looking through her magic books for any leads on what they would need for the ritual that they were going to preform. She explained to M'gann that they were going to need a very strong amplifier since magic has a range limit and so did her telepathy. Then they would need a talisman to break into the other dimension. Zatanna was having a difficult time finding one to suit their needs though. It needed to be similar to the gem that Klarion used when he separated the world into two dimensions: one for adults one for kids. But Zatanna didn't seem to have many books on gems that could manipulate dimensions. Her mini magic book library in her apartment wasn't that large. She would have to go somewhere else to find the information she needed.

Zatanna took a break from her search to look up at M'gann who hopelessly trying to help by looking through the books. It probably didn't help that most of them were in ancient magic languages. Not even M'gann's brain could decipher them without prior knowledge.

She couldn't help but notice the stressed look on the martian's face. Zatanna sighed loud enough for M'gann to take notice, "I think that's enough reading for today. It's late you should go home," she gestured a pile of books on floor, "I can handle the rest myself."

M'gann nodded as she got up to leave. Not saying anything was suffocating.

Before M'gann could reach for the door Zatanna called out to her, "If there's anything that you need to tell me, feel free." She added in a comforting smile for good measure.

Zatanna waited hopefully for a response that would please her but all she got in return was, "I will." M'gann closed the door behind her and launched herself into the air.

Keeping this secret bottled inside was so frustrating. She really did need someone to talk to about this, but she thought dropping a bombshell like that would make people hate her for not saying anything. It would be like how Nightwing kept Kaldur not being a a traitor from the whole team. After that they all promised that they wouldn't keep secrets anymore. When she found out she felt the pressure of keeping Artemis's fake death a secret as well. That felt the same way as what she was going through now...

She knew who she had to talk to.

* * *

AN: Sorry this one was so short, but I will definitely post another chapter over the weekend! I have so many new ideas it's crazy, and just writing this chapter gave me them. I also might plan on writing a Voltron: Legendary Defender fan fiction soon because I felt like there was a few things that didn't settle with me in season three. Fun Fact: Now whenever I mention a season three of anything I think of Young Justice. XD Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 12

AN: Heyyy I'm back again! I really don't know why whenever I usually manage to post something for this story it's when I get a review, but it always gives me the motivation to write a new chapter. Thanks to sydhaa701 for reviewing!

* * *

M'gann stood nervously in the watchtower near Kaldur who was sending off people who were going missions. She had no idea how tiring it must be to be the leader of everything all the time, but just from standing there it seemed exhausting. But that just made Kaldur even more perfect for the job. Since she met him she could tell that he could handle extreme amounts of stress and still stay calm and collected. That's the ony reason that he and Artemis were able to pull their undercover mission off. And that's what she was here to talk with him about.

After a while he saw M'gann hiding in the corner of the room, and saw the anxious look on her face. He quickly sent off the last team that was in the control room, leaving him and M'gann by themselves. He could tell that she wanted to talk with him alone.

He walked over to her and asked, "What is troubling you M'gann?"

She looked up at him, "I wanted to ask you about the mission you went on his Artemis. If that's okay."

He stiffened slightly. That experience didn't exactly bring back the best of memories since it lead to **his** death, but he then lead M'gann to the nearest couch that would be suitable for them to talk where no one would interrupt them.

They both sat down and Kaldur looked at her intently. She looked down at the ground struggling to chose her words. Silence filled the room.

Finally she blurted out, "Wasn't awful to keep such a big secret from everyone? Didn't you feel like you were betraying everyone? Didn't it hurt when you lied straight to their faces?!"

Kaldur took a moment before he responded back to her. He knew that she had forgiven him for betraying the team to go on the mission since she had gotten caught up in it too when he was paralyzed by her. She had apologized so many times after the mission was over for brain blasting him. But now he could tell that it was something else that was bothering her.

"It was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do, but I had faith in Nightwing that the mission would succeed. I knew that if we won that everything would have been worth it. But I also knew that I wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms, so I am lucky to have so many people accept me back." he looked at her kindly.

"But what if you just kept a secret out of fear and not for a mission? Not a secret about yourself, but a secret that would affect everyone?" Her eyes remained on the ground. He could start to feel her telepathic waves of sadness.

"Then it's best to tell someone you trust before telling the people that you fear would judge you," He paused, "Do you trust me M'gann?"

"Yes," she said softly. He put his hand on her shoulder as a sign of support.

She took a deep breath of air and exhaled, "Wally's alive." The whole wave of anxiety finally was released and she felt free to speak, as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had the strength look back at him and smile with tears of joy.

Kaldur faltered, without any eloquent words left to say he responded, "You're sure?"

"I felt his presence in my mind along with Dick and Artemis who disappeared through a portal with Bart. I couldn't bring myself to tell Zatanna and Barry, but I knew would understand since you've kept big secrets before."

"They disappeared?" Kaldur was not notified of their sudden vanishing since he assumed Artemis was still grieving and Nightwing was going solo in Bludhaven. He hadn't had much time to catch up with his friends since leading the Team was a difficult task.

"Yes just like how Wally did..." she sighed. Even though she knew he was alive there was still the lingering feeling of sadness since going to his funeral, "Zatanna and I have been researching how to get Dick, Artemis, and Bart back, but I haven't told her about Wally yet."

"If you put your trust her you will be one step closer to bringing Wally back to us as well." He smiled at the thought. The whole original team back together again.

M'gann clearly was thinking the same thing as her smile broadened across her face, "Thank you so much Kaldur!" she clung to him in a tight hug, "I really needed to share this with someone." She got up off the couch and practically sprinted to the zeta tube.

Kaldur smiled once more, "It was my honor."

He had the feeling that soon the team was finally going to get back together.

* * *

AN: Ahh! That would have been the perfect place to end it, but its not long enough! I'll keep writing then.

* * *

It was 4 in the morning and Zatanna clearly felt the bags under her eyes. She had went through every single magic book in her house, and there was nothing. She sighed loudly to herself. She would have to go a magic library, but she knew that it would take her forever to find the book she needed. Libraries of the magical kind tended to be extremely unorganized. Most of the time because books would wind up flying off the shelves.

She felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep, but right before she managed to be taken away by drowsiness her door slammed open.

"ZATANNA!" She heard M'gann's frantic voice from the doorway, "WAKE UP!"

"I still haven't fallen asleep yet," Zatanna grumbled half consciously.

M'gann flew over to the sleepy Zatanna who was lying on her couch with the mess of books surrounding her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before but... WALLY'S ALIVE!"

Zatnna's eyes widened and suddenly she couldn't feel more awake.

* * *

AN: Now it's long enough. XD I promise I'll update sooner, but I'm going to say exactly what day because when I do I normally never wind up posting that day which is frustrating. Sorry for not getting back to the Justice League dimension yet but I think I will in the chapter after the next one. I hope you liked reading this! I have a bunch of stuff in store!


	13. Chapter 13

Young Jutsice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 13

An: I'm so sorry it so long to update. In my head it's like no one is eagerly waiting for my next chapter but there are over 140 of you that chose to follow this story so I should really get around to update. It's just someone in my family died recently and it's been a pretty rough time. Schools been hard and all that stuff too. But I'm really glad that we have a break from school and I've finally gotten the courage to write this. There might be a little of religious stuff in there and that's what I was most nervous about posting this, but it's not anything super strong so I hope it's fine. I still have a while to go in this story since now I have a villan planned. I still haven't written a single action scene in this story yet, so we'll se how that goes. Anyway let's see how this goes.

* * *

Zatanna sighed and opened the door. She felt like she was breaking and entering, but it couldn't be called that considering she had the key. Wally and Artemis' apartment looked almost exactly the same. She could see why Artemis had moved out for a while. It looked like Wally never even left.

There was an empty pizza box on the floor, and a pair of socks hidden under the bed. Wally may have been a speedster, but that didn't mean he was good at chores.

The thing that was most different were the boxes of Wally's stuff on the floor. There were his clothes and his cheesy track trophies he had kept just for the memories. Zatanna had no idea if he was actually cheating or not. There were pictures of Wally and Artemis smiling brightly and plenty of souvenirs packed inside those boxes. They must have been so painful to look at.

She scanned the apartment to try and find what she was looking for. What she was looking for exactly she didn't know, but what she did know was that it had be an item that belonged to the person she was trying to track down. In this case Artemis. And if even possible Wally as well. It couldn't be simply any trinket either; it had to be of strong emotional value. Artemis and Zatanna were practically best friends and they both confided in each other their deepest secrets and feelings, it wouldn't be hard for her to find something for her.

Wally however, was a different story. She knew the guy had loved his souvenirs, but most of them had blown up at Mount Justice. Even though there were plenty of boxes to sort through (as much as Zatanna would _love_ to look through every single one of them) She remembered Artemis telling her that she had given some of the boxes to his parents too, and she didn't want intrude on them by poking through their supposedly dead son's stuff in front of grieving parents. That would be a really awkward situation. And there was no proof that any of them held the emotional value needed to preform the tracking spell.

It was still pretty hard to believe that Wally was actually alive. Even though the Reach had been defeated, after that day everyone seemed to be . It had even affected the League. There was this noticeable lack of energy, like the happiness was sucked out of the air itself. The same thing happened after Tula and Jason. Zatanna guessed that's what always happened after a hero dies.

This all lead Zatanna to remember the day where losing him had taken the most impact on her closest friend.

* * *

 **Around 8 months ago _Artemis POV_**

There was a cold knock at the door. I covered my head with my pillow and pretended I hadn't noticed it.

The knocks grew louder followed with a quiet, "Open up. I know you're in there." I moaned and trudged out of her bed to open the door. When I swung the door open it revealed a smiling Zatanna dressed in all black. "I see you're not dressed yet." She pointed at my pajamas.

"Yeah not ready for life," I said like a grumpy teenager as I plopped face first back onto my bed. I felt cold hands on my ankles, and I grasped onto the only warmth I had left. My bed. With a sudden pull the hands tugged on me and I found myself on the floor.

"C'mon Arty time to get ready," Zatanna cooed like she was my mother.

I got up off the floor and like the zombie that I was got ready for what I felt was going to be the worst day of my life.

When I had gotten back from changing into my black dress Zatanna smiled gently and said, "See that wasn't that bad was it?" I refused to respond with words, and just nodded gravely. There was a moment of silence before Zatanna asked the question:

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, without making eye contact.

"You're not fine, It's okay to not be fine," she said as she pulled me into a hug. It took me a moment before I hugged her back. I really was fine.

When they had arrived at the church together I refused to look up from the floor. The ride there was silent and this place was filled with the same kind of silence. Zatanna took my hand, and gave her comforting smile, but I pulled away. Was she not aware of how freezing her hands were?

As I walked in there were people there waiting. They whispered at each other and gave me pitiful looks. At least in my head that what it felt like they were doing. I didn't want their pity. I was fine. When people I knew came to talk to me, I gave them smiles and laughs as they talked, and they laughed too.

There were two groups of people in this building. There were bunches of heroes without their masks on walking around talking as well. And then there were Wally's family members talking to each other. Some she had meet before at a family reunion Wally had asked her to go to with him. She remembered being so nervous she was sick to her stomach before meeting them, but Wally reassured her that they would love her. That was a really fun night. The other family members were complete strangers. The nervousness settled in my stomach with no one to tell me it would be okay.

I felt stinging behind my eyes.

I tried to shake off the thought as soon as it came, and decided to occupy time by looking around the church. I sat down in the back of the church in the last row of pews. It wasn't a very large building, but it felt grand and important all the same. The arched ceiling was so tall it seemed as if it could reach the heavens. I'm assuming that was point. At the very top there was a stained glass window that let in a majority of the light in the room. On the opposite side of the entrance, in the center there was the altar with a white cloth draped over it. There was a matching cloth draped on the cross that was hanging form the ceiling as well. There were statues of saints hidden in the corners. The only one I recognized was St. Patrick and that was because he was holding a four leafed clover.

My family had never been that religious. I had remembered going to church a couple of times when I was very little, but that all stopped when Mom got arrested. Dad never went to church and I never questioned it, so my sister and I just didn't wind up going altogether. But when my mom was released, there were a couple of times where I would walk in on her in the middle of a prayer when I went to say goodnight. The prayers seemed to calm her down when she was nervous. And if Mom was happy, then I was happy.

I remembered Wally complaining bout going to church every Sunday. His family was pretty religious and him being the scientist that he believed he was knew there was no superior force out there. Just like how he thought there was no magic either. But regardless of his doubts he still went anyway. He knew it was the right thing.

It dawned on me that I was sitting in the very church that claimed he had dreaded.

What brought me back to reality was priest sitting down in his chair behind the altar. After a few more minutes of people chattering the organ started to play the opening hymn and everyone stood up. I, not having been to a mass in ... I didn't even know how many years, stood up after everyone else in the room was already standing.

She saw Barry, Connor, Bart, Kaldur, and a few of Wally's other friends carrying the coffin slowly as the music played. Surprisingly there was no Dick Grayson to be seen carrying it along with them. Only the heroes there knew that Connor could carry the thing by himself. They were also the only people that knew that it was empty.

There was a pang in my chest when a sudden thought came to me: _Is this how he felt at my funeral?_

I felt cold hands on mine once again. I looked beside me to see Zatanna, Barbara, Cassie, M'gann, and a few others all giving me supportive looks. A few of them looked confused as to how I was remaining so strong. I had already gotten out all my tears, but I felt the stinging once again.

I looked ahead and saw they had stopped, and the coffin was stationed directly under the cross. The song ended, and I heard sniffing.

I scanned for the source of the sniffing and my eyes landed on Mrs. West and her husband comforting her in the front row.

My nose tingled, and I felt my heart break a little as soon as Mr. West left her and went up to say his speech.

I didn't register a word he said. I had my eyes completely and entirely focused on her.

It was that moment that I truly realized:

He is gone,

and he is never coming back.

The realization hit me like a truck, and it ran over me afterwards. I let go of the breath I didn't know I had been holding all morning. I felt all the tears I had been holding back fall to the ground. I had so many tears left in me that I could have filled a fountain. It was my stubbornness that wouldn't let them go.

All this time I had been thinking that he was away for a little while and I would see him again soon, but this was really it. I was really at his funeral. He was really... dead. This wasn't a night mare or a dream. This was, and there was no more denying it, Reality. The reality I would be in stuck in for the rest of my life.

I felt my body shaking. I didn't want to cry and be heard by everyone in the room. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to be looking at me. But at the same time I wanted to scream until my lungs had no air left in them. I felt my face flushing red and I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my pitiful face.

I looked over to Zatanna who once again held me with her freezing hands, but the words she said to me earlier echoed in my head non-stop: 'You're not fine, It's okay to not be fine.'

I finally had admitted it to myself. I'm NOT fine. My mind raced a thousand miles a minute. I would never get to laugh with him again. I would never get to hold him again. I would never get to kiss him again. I would never get to see his smiling face again. Ever.

I shook so hard I could barely breathe. Zatanna snapped me out of my panic, and gave me the warmest hug I had ever gotten. It didn't matter to me how cold her hands were anymore. I would get to cry in her arms.

I looked up with the never ending tears in my eyes, and I stared at that coffin. I wished I had heat vision to make it disappear before my very eyes, but that would not erase what it truly represented. _Wally is dead_. My heart felt just as empty inside as the coffin was.

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Zatanna sighed full of frustration. She kept trying to put herself in Wally's shoes. Remembering the funeral hadn't helped very much.

She had found an item for Artemis though. It was her Alice and Wonderland poster. She had rolled it up and tucked it neatly under her arm. She knew that Artemis would use her for target practice if she ruined it.

Anyway back to the problem at hand! Think. Think. Think. What would the goofball care so deeply about?

There was this picture she remembered him looking at longingly at Artemis's "funeral", but there were so many pictures in those boxes she had no way of telling if it was the right one or not.

She looked around the room for the hundredth time. And in a last ditch effort looked under the bed only to be met with his stinky socks once again. She groaned, and almost went up to leave, but something caught her eye. She crouched down and swatted the socks away. She stuck her hand out and reached for what she hoped was the item she had been searching for. She stood up looked at it questioningly in her hands. It was a tiny black box. She opened it up slowly, filled with curiosity. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head when she saw what was inside. She had found her item.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the change up in perspective and how different this chapter is from the others, but I kept writing in first person by accident because this is basically what happened to me at the funeral I went to. It was awful. Is it bad that the funeral is where I came up the idea for this chapter? Zatanna's hands were so cold because my friend who kept trying to comfort me had freezing hands that day oh my god! That was a couple months ago, but now was when I finally got the courage to write this. Zatanna's spell might not make a lot of sense because I keep adding rules out of nowhere, but I will try for it to make the most sense as possible. Even though I guess magic sometimes doesn't make that much sense in general. I'll try to not use that as an excuse too much. I know this chapter doesn't advance the story that much (even though this is for sure the longest chapter so far), but hopefully you enjoyed it and next time I update it won't take three months. I want to possibly update tomorrow, but we'll see how that goes. I have homework I should be doing right now. Thanks for reading!

Oh yeah I almost forgot,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALLY!


	14. Chapter 14

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 14

An:Hey I'm back. Is it wrong that death is the only thing that gets me to update? My dog died last week so that's been hard. Thanks to all the people who favorited and followed this story. I've meaning to write this chapter for the longest ie but never had the energy to write it down I guess. Whenever I haven't updated in a while I look back at my other chapters to get me motivated and I saw that I got a comment saying update its 2017, and now I have to kick myself in the butt and say UPDATE ITS 2018 and almost the two year anniversary of this fanfiction and you haven't even come close to finishing it yet. Here goes.

* * *

There was something that really annoyed Zatanna. That this stupid research had taken her so long for one, and also the act that none of the books he had read had even helped her in her search. There were so many things that could have fit the description she needed, but all of them had fallen short. The worst part about all this was that she had resorted to what she was about to do.

She stood impatiently in front of the place where the tower of fate was located. She held out a key that Fate had given to Batman for emergencies. She had convinced the dark knight that this definitely was an emergency. She inserted the key into the invisible lock revealing the rest of the tower to her. She was too embarrassed to say that it had taken her a couple of times to find the keyhole.

The ankh symbol, the symbol of eternal life in Egyptian and a symbol that Fate seemed to be quite fond of given that he used it in many of his spells, appeared in front of her and revealed the entrance. To Zatanna's dismay there stood Fate in the flesh. _More like in her father's flesh_ she thought bitterly.

"I knew you would come," Fate said as his form of a welcome. He gestured for her to come into the tower.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you use your omnipotence so no kids trespass on your property," Zatanna mocked him. She walked past him, refusing to look at his bucket of a face, knowing that she would see her father's familiar blue eyes underneath it.

"You are mistaken. The Batman notified me, " he justified. "You will find my research library to be most useful. It has many books on magic known and unknown to man." He led her down the confusing hallway that had staircases in all directions that trailed off far into the distance. There was no ceiling to be seen or definite a floor. Needless to say, the tower was much bigger on the inside.*

"Great," Zatanna replied sarcastically. All she had done recently was research. She didn't need an infinitely huge library to search as well. It might have been because of how much sleep she had gotten recently, a whopping total of three whole hours a night, but she was much more fed up with Fate then she normally would have been at the moment. She had grown accustomed to him being around with the League and trying to avoid his glance, but right now in this ever-expansive tower all she wanted to do was scream at him for taking her father away from her. Maybe if he had been around she would have gotten the scolding to get more sleep from him and she wouldn't be as exhausted right now. Mabe, they would have been able to share hot chocolate together like they used to whenever it had been a tiring day. But no, she was here with a Lord of Order who couldn't give a damn about human emotion.

Fate got her out of her thoughts by stopping his floating mid-air, notifying to her that they had arrived at their destination. He turned a corner that didn't seem even physically possible, but it was in this tower that was basically a dimension of its own in its own plane of existence. She followed after him and let herself gasp in awe at the thousands of shelves of books that piled up on each other that seemed, like everything in this place, to go on for eternity.

Fate lead her like a duckling to a section of the library, "This area contains books on magical items," He glided over a portion of that area, "This area contains books pertaining to items that have to do with dimensional travel. I'd recommend staying within this area given that it will most likely hold what you are looking for, but If you want to look beyond these constraints for either more information or more knowledge about the mystical arts, in general, feel free to do so at your leisure."

"You really do know how to give a warm welcome," Zatanna replied, deadpan. It did surprise her a little that he would let her see whatever she wanted though. What if she stumbled upon something she wasn't supposed to see?

As if sensing her thought the Lord of Order spoke, "You are an astounding magician Zatanna Zatara. Your growth in these last five years has been exponential. I have faith that you will not cause harm with the knowledge you will gain here." Wow, he actually had addressed her. And given her what seemed to be a... compliment? "Now I will leave you to search, but if you need any assistance just call." And with that, he flew up into the spiraling shelves of books until he was out of sight.

Zatanna sighed and plopped into a chair that was nearby. She had barely noticed it before, was it conjured up by her thought? Oh well, that didn't matter it was time to start searching.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, then what felt like days, and maybe even weeks. Zatanna wasn't really sure. She had naps in between the different books she read through. Food was conjured up when she thought of it. It was mostly desserts, and her favorite ones at that. She really could stay here for an eternity. She shook her head. Time to get back on task. She stuffed one last bite of strawberry shortcake into her mouth for good measure.

Okay, she finally had the information she needed. Seh had found a book on an ancient Egyptian gem that had supposedly opened up portals to other dimensions called the reality stone. The only problem was that it was being held it a museum in Gotham. She was definitely not going to break in, and she was definitely not going to ask Batman to break in for her. She needed an alternative.

Should she ask Fate? No, she didn't need his help... yet. But as if her thoughts echoed off of the tower's walls, Fate came flying into the room. Come to think of it she had felt like she was being watched. So much for trusting her with the information.

"Do you need my assistance?" Fate asked in his monotone voice.

Zatanna sighed. Even though she felt like she didn't need it, help was something that she was in dire need of. "I found the thing I'm looking for," She showed him a picture of it in the book, "but it is currently out of service if you know what I mean."

Fate examined the page, paused a second, and then out of nowhere pulled out a gem identical to the one in the picture. It had the same round, sophisticated cut and was a pale red just like the book had described, "Do you think this will suffice?"

Zatanna went wide-eyed, "Did you just-?!"

"No, I did not steal it. I am a Lord of Order, not a petty thief," he responded, almost insulted, "What the author of this book does not know is that there were two reality stones made."

He handed the stone to her, and she placed it gently in her palm afraid that it would break if pressure were to be applied to it.

"Is there anything else you need my assistance with?" he inquired. Zatanna figured since he asked, he would be able to spare a little time to help her with the ritual she was preparing.

Zatanna pulled out the rolled up Alice in Wonderland poster from her pocket, she was careful not crease it knowing Artemis would kill her if she did, and pulled out the black box from her other pocket.

"I put a tracking spell on the charm I gave Artemis when she went with Kaldur to infiltrate the Light. Since it won't be easy to track her down in another dimension I figured it would be a good idea to have an item of value to strengthen the connection so M'gann will be able to reach her through a physic link. And then this," she gestured to the black box, "This is to help us find Wally." She opened it up to reveal the beautiful diamond ring inside it. Fate remained silent and examined the ring, "What is there something wrong with it?"

Fate looked up at her, "This item will not be able to strengthen a connection to Wallace."

Zatanna became concerned, "What do you mean? Why not?"

"Wally has not made contact with this object in over eight years," he stated simply.

"Eight years?! How can that be possible? It's barely been over eight months!"

"Wally's presence has not been in this dimension for eight months, but he has been in the other dimension for eight years, making a disconnect between him and this item," Fate explained, "As you most likely know you can not use an item to track a person that hasn't been in contact with them recently. The magical connection fades over long periods of time."

Zatanna sputtered out her words, "Then how on earth are we going to find him?" Zatanna felt herself begin to panic.

Fate put his hand on her shoulder. Her father's hand, "I have connections with all who have put on the helmet, and unlike emotional attachment items, I have a bond that is formed with them that can not break. I will help you find your friend Zatanna," he reassured her.

"Thanks," Zatanna sighed, full of relief.

"Since opening a portal to a dimension and tracking your friends would take up a lot of your mystical energy I recommend you to allow me to assist you by letting me open the portal. I will have it open for you and your friends so you can come home."

The thought dawned on her, "Why are you so willing to help me?"

"If Wallace is in pain I will do I can to assist him. He allowed me to use his body as a hos, and even though I resent that he kept me locked away for some time, in the end, I was able to help restore order and help the League."

Zatanna felt her bitterness towards Fate return, "Through taking my Father away from me."

Fate became silent, and the two of them sat together, quietly in the library. Zatanna felt tears sting her eyes. Her father was sitting with her but she could not feel a trace of him there with her.

Fate embraced her with her father's arms and spoke with the most sincerity she had ever heard his voice say, "He loves you more than the world," Fate's voice was barely above a whisper, but she could hear her father's voice loud and clear as he said those words. She knew deep inside that her father really was with her.

* * *

*Cramming Doctor Who references in here without even trying

AN: Sorry the whole reality stone thing may seem a bit like the infinity stones. I also feel like the whole magic spell thing could be explained better, but I hope it was okay! I hopefully won't take as long to update next time, but let's not jinx it. Please feel free to review, they give me life every time I see one. It really makes my day.


	15. Chapter 15

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction 

Chapter 15

An: Heyo! Back again in a week? I'm proud of myself. I have the next three chapters pretty much planned out and that's saying a lot. I rewatched a couple episodes from yj too! Endgame always makes me cry. I think I'm pretty much as hyped on yj right now as I was when I first watched it. When season three comes I will not even believe it I swear. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

physic link is in bold

* * *

"We're going to start the ritual now," Zatanna reported over her comm to Batman. Zatanna, M'gann, and Fate all sat together in one of the many rooms of the tower of fate. Candles surrounded them giving off a peaceful glow. Zatanna had a spell book in front of her. This wasn't her first time doing something like this, as crazy really. It had taken her a while to use the Biyalan transcriptions to cleanse blue beetles Sarah, but this was an entirely different ball game. She had never tried to bind her magic with physic abilities, but now was good a time as any to try. She also had Fate backing her up. Althoigh this wasn't going to be easy she had faith that they had everything they needed to pull this off.

"Glad to hear it," there was a pause on Batman's side, "Bring them back. Bring them _all_ back."

Zatanna smiled, there really was a great father under his stone cold exterior, "We will. I promise." She clicked her comm and the call ended. She had meant what she said. They were coming home, all of them.

Zatanna saw M'gann looking down at her hands with a worried expression on her face. Zatanna put her hand on top of hers, "You can do it. I know you can."

M'gann smiled up at her and took a deep breath.

M'gann and Zatanna joined hands and simultaneously closed their eyes. Zatanna began chanting, "hgourht siht naitram tel su tcatnoc ruo dneirf htiw eht roumalg mrahc!" Zatanna's hair floated in the air, wildy blowing in the newly conjured winds. She raised her hands up and a semi-transparent gem that looked like Artemis's glamour charm appeared floating in the air. M'gann opened her eyes to reveal glowing green and reached out to touch the gem.

* * *

Recap-

" _What if you go out there searching for him and he's not the Wally you think he is? Not our Wally," Dick paused and sadly sighed again, "Wally's death was hard on all of us," he looked up at Artemis and saw her face fall. She knew what he was going to say, "I don't want you to go through that again."_

 _"I don't care." she said softly, and her voice gradually got louder, "You think that haven't thought about him still being dead? That's what I've been living through! If there is a chance that he is still out there I am going to take it. If you could apologize to him you would do it wouldn't you? You would do it in a heartbeat, no matter what it takes. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to find him, no matter how long it takes me. And if it isn't him I am willing to go through everything that comes afterwards because it is worth it. I don't care if I see him on his deathbed and it is only for a couple of seconds. At least I will get to say goodbye. And I'm going to take that chance, and you, Dick Grayson, your doubts are not going to stop me." She glared at him with all the fierceness that he knew she kept locked inside. He just blinked at her with big eyes, taking a moment to process her speech. "So are you with me?"_

 _He regained his composure, and gained some of her determination, "Of course. Let's go find him."_

 _back to present-_

Artemis and Dick walked side by side confidently together in the strange watch tower. They weren't sure exactly where to start but they both knew somehow they were going to find Wally and nothing would stop them.

They headed back to the room together, "Let's look back at the files again," Dick suggested, "We need to know as much as we can about what happened in this world bef-" something whizzed past his face.

They both stopped in their tracks. They stared wide eyed at her charm that she had been clutching in her hand was now glowing and floating eerily in midair.

"Uhhhh," Dick was at a loss for words, "That's new...?"

Artemis inspected it carefully, unsure if it was safe. Then on pure impulse she reached out and went to grab it.

"Wait no-!" Dick shouted, but Artemis already held the gem in the palm of her hand. Artemis rubbed her temple but seemed fine otherwise. "It's totally fine?" Dick was confused at the lack of danger.

A voice called out in Artemis' head, " **Artemis _? Can you hear me?"_**

 _ **"M'gann?** " _Artemis responded happliy, **"How did-?"**

 _" **It's a long story, but we're going to bring you Bart, and Nightwing home!** "_ M'gann said full of excitement, " **But we also have great news, we're going to bring home Wally as well!"**

 **"That's what Dick and I are trying to do right now, but we barely know where to start looking."**

 **"I'm surprised you knew he was alive already. We'll be coming any minute now."**

 **"What do you mean M'gann?"** there was no reply, **"M'gann?"**

Dick waved his hand in front of Artemis's face, "Hello? You in there Arty?"

Artemis shook of her shock at M'gann's telepathic long distance call, "Yeah, M'gann just contacted me. She knew that Wally's alive and said she was coming here any minute?"

Before Dick could respond the gem flew out of her hand and started glowing more intensely this time. A portal formed and Zatnna and M'gann walked out together.

Zatanna popped her head back to the other side and shouted, "Thanks Fate!"

The Lord of Order's voice came out of the portal, "Remeber the encantaion to summon me so you may return with your friends. Good Luck Zatanna Zatara."

"Got it," Zatanna gave him a little wave goodbye and came out of the portal with it closing behind her. The gem stopped glowing and fell, lifeless, to the floor.

Dick's mouth hung wide open, "HOW DID-?!"

"A good magician never reveals her secrets," Zatanna smirked at him before giving him a huge hug.

They all greeted each other happily and gave each other hugs. They didn't care about anyone else in the Watch Tower heard them. It was a happy reunion of team members. After M'gann embraced Artemis she noticed the look of anxiety on her face.

"Don't worry we're going to find him," she reasurred her.

"Thanks M'gann," she smiled, "It's great to see you again."

* * *

A bunch of voices of people outside her door made their way to Shayera's ears. She didn't reconize them, but that didn't matter to her. This is why having a bigger League annoyed her sometimes. There were so many heroes she had never even heard of. It was a pretty big spacecraft so she normally didn't get many unwelcomed intrusions, but then why did it sound like there was a freakin party going on? Outside her door no less?! If they were going to talk so much the least they could do was let her in on the conversation!

Shayera decided she had had enough. She stomped over to her door, opened it and shouted, "Would you please keep it down?!"

The party of what she now discovered was four people went silent. The two people from the supposed other dimension stood staring at her along with two other poeple she didn't reconize. No wait. Was that Zatanna? In the awkward silence, she took a closer look at the girl that was dressed in orange and black. She could have sworn she had black hair before. Something about this girl's face bothered her. Not that she was ugly, she was a very beautiful woman, but there was something she couldn't quite place about her.

Shayera took a few steps closer to inspect the strange hair color changing woman from another dimension. Her eyes widened. She knew where she knew her from.

"No way..." She got a little closer to confirm it, she was still pretty sure of it, "You're the girl that was in Wally's picture!"

* * *

An: hehehe me and my cliffhangers. I have six hour drive home tomorrow so I'll probably have plenty of time to write the next chapter or two cuz I'm booked next weekend. Be on the lookout for one tomorrow! Now that I actually have a semi-plan set up I hope I can finish this story before season three comes! And hopefully update more frequently ahem- Reviews still give me life. Thanks to the guests that did! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!

one more thing- OVER 20,000 words AHHH plus it's past the two year anniversary of this story! Ahhhhh!


	16. Chapter 16

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 16

An: A person left a review asking if "it's weak but it's still there" was from when brainiac was defeated by Wally, and I assumed it was from when M'gann said how she had felt Dick and Artemis's physic presences fading. Then I went to watch a video of when he defeated brainiac and my mind was freakin blown! J'onn said basically exactly the same words! I hadn't even based the fact that M'gann still sensed them off of that scene but it still correlated and that is so freaking awesome! I guess it was cuz I watched that scene with Wally going into the speedforce so many times that I subconsciously remembered that detail from it, but it still blew my mind. Anyway that was something that I wanted to share. Back to the story!

ps most of this chapter was prewritten but I had never finished it. Sorry this took so long. Now that that the fandom has been resulted because of the trailer I'm sure to have this finished before season three comes out. There will probably be 5 min chapters left I'm guessing. It's super weird to think that people actually want updates of my work and it means the world whenever someone comments asking for more because it motivates me, so thanks random person who asked me to update XD

* * *

Wally sniffed a bouquet of flowers and sighed happily. He stood in a flower shop that he knew quite well, Beatrice's Bouquets. It was a little shop in Central city that always goes nuts around Valentines Day. They had bouquets for pretty much everything; they had them for weddings (obviously) Easter, Christmas, funerals, baby showers, and even for the Fourth of July. But they got the most customers for the people who were looking to impress that special someone.

That's why Wally had come to this so many times. During his time as the Flash he may have reverted back to his teenage ways of flirting with anyone and everything with two legs. The speedster did get lonely after all. But every time he came into this shop there was always a sense of tranquility as the sweet aroma of flowers always filled the air. This time when he came in he wanted to find the perfect bouquet of flowers. He may have been anxious to see Artemis again after so long and she might see might see the bouquet as super cheesy, but all he wanted was to see that beautiful smile on her face when he saw her again. That's all he really needed. Even if she had moved on, which broke his heart to think about, she would always be the one that his heart truly belonged to. Even if the incessant flirting said otherwise. It was mostly part of the persona he put up as the Flash. None of that flirty confidence would help him now.

He inspected the bouquets of flowers throughly as if he was on a mission. He knew that her favorite flowers were tiger lilies, probably mostly because of the name and how awesome they sound. Eventually he settled on one that had orange tiger lilies and bright yellow flowers thrown into it. Tiny pink and purple flowers speckled throughout the whole bouquet and brought the whole thing together. Wally didn't know that much about flowers, but he knew this was a beautiful bouquet.

He walked over to the checkout desk with the bouquet in hand and greeted the cashier, who he knew like an old friend, "Hey Beatrice, how was your day today?" She was a little old lady who had an insatiable love of flowers, as the shop displayed, and also a very big love of making people happy. She had a huge heart, and the best part of her day came with bringing a smile to people's faces.

"It's been good so far, what about you?" She grinned knowingly and gestured to the bouquet, "That's one of my special pieces. Billionaires come into my shop for those kinds of arrangements. It won't come cheap. Have a person in mind to give it to?" Also forgot to mention she has a bit of an ego.

He looked down at the floor and blushed, smiling, "Yeah, she means the world to me."

She rung up the flowers, and gave them back to him, "On the house."

Wally sputtered wildly, "No, I can't let you do that Beatrice!"

She shrugged with a big grin on her face, "Hey I'm making an investment," she looked him in the eye, "Just promise me that you get your wedding flowers from me."

Wally looked down at the flowers, and squeezed them gently up to his chest. He knew deep inside she was definitely the one eh would spend the rest of his life with, "Yeah I promise."

"Good, we have a deal then," he shook hand happily with him, like she made a huge bargain. He really had no idea how much wedding flowers cost. She was one of the shops that didn't charge the same amount of ridiculousness. He was lucky to have found her little place. They were small but Beatrice's Bouquets had quality flowers. She should know she grew them herself.

Just as Wally was about to leave the bell that was attached to the top of the door jingled out through the shop.

Wally turned to see that John stood in the door way, with a displeased expression on his face, "We need to talk. Now," His voice thundered in the empty shop.

Wally moved John to the other side of the store where he knew Beatrice wouldn't be able to hear them, "What is it?" He spoke in a low voice.

"I thought we were friends Wally," John said clearly hurt.

"What? Of course we are," He protested.

"I find out that you're not even from this dimension, and now you have a girl in your life that you're going to marry?"

"You heard all that?" Wally chuckled sheepishly.

"I thought I could trust you," John's voice grew louder, "Why did I have to find out that the Wally West of this world is dead from a newspaper article and not from you?! Is Wally even your name? Who knows what other things don't I know about you! Friends don't lie to each other! Especially about things as important as this!"

Wally looked down at the ground, defeated, the flowers still clutched in his hands, "I didn't think that-"

John started shouting , "What, that being from another world is important enough to tell your best friend? Why would you lie to us all this time?! Who even are you?!"

Wally couldn't bring himself to look John in the eyes, "I'm sor-" Wally felt a sudden sharp pain in his head. A bead of sweat streamed down his forehead, and he held his head in pain. He winced. It felt like someone was poking his brain with a needle harder and harder each time. Ringing started in his head and he started to feel dizzy. He felt his breaths becoming ragged. He could barely focus on what John was saying as the pain increased and started to become insufferable. He needed out.

John hadn't noticed what was going on, "Sorry isn't good enough-!" Before John could continue Wally blew past him smacking him with a small gust of wind. At the same time door to a custodial closet slammed closed. He left Beatrice and John flabbergasted in the shop.

In the closet Wally took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. What the heck was that? A panic attack? No he wasn't panicking. Or was he? He needed to lie down. He sat down on the floor of the closet and the pain returned but this time in a wave that knocked him unconscious.

"Wally?" A familiar muffled voice asked, "Wally?!" The voice became clear and Wally jolted awake.

"Ah! What? I'm up!" His vision was blurred a little but when it focused he saw just in time a familiar Martian giving him a surprise attack hug. She squeezed him tightly and laughed happily and he smiled and laughed along with her. Then he realized something. "Geez M'gann were you the reason my head hurt so bad? You could give me a bit of a warning next time."

M'gann let go of him, "Yeah sorry about that, entering your mind for such a distance wasn't easy. Fate said it wouldn't be super fun on your part," she smiled at him sheepishly.

"Wait, entering my mind?" Wally took the moment to look around himself. He was standing outside his old house in Keystone City. He looked sadly at his house, "Of course I would be here. I think about coming back here all the time."

M'gann looked up at Wally's face. Even though he was only gone eight months for her, he really had been gone for a lot longer. Eight years. That's what Shayera told them. The way he looked at the house said it all was true.

"You can still come home if you want. We can bring you home," she smiled at him.

He looked back her full of hope, but then looked down at the ground. "As much as I'd love to, I still have stuff to do here," Clear up everything about lying to the League for so long for starters.

"Who says you can't visit?" She put her hand on his shoulder, "I know for a fact that there a lot of people that want to see you again.

Wally looked down to see that the bouquet of flowers he had bought had followed him into his subconscious. They laid on the floor in perfect condition and Artemis once again appeared in his thoughts.

M'gann felt the ripple of happiness flow throughout his mind. She could feel he was thinking about her, "She misses you you know."

He smiled sadly at her, "Yeah and I miss her too, just I don't know if-"

Thousands of his insecurities that he held inside for years flooded his mind and M'gann felt them ripple into waves in his mind. What is he had changed too much? What if she had changed? What if he was good enough for anymore? What if they got back together and nothing was the same as before? What if she was with someone new and moved on? And the worst thing of all: would she ever forgive him for leaving her?

"Wally," she gripped his shoulders and snapped him out of his trance, "You don't need to worry about that. Everything will be ok." She tried to reassure him again.

He smiled back but it quickly fell from his face. The mindscape around them started to fade and distort slightly which grew into details from his childhood home vanishing and leaving black spots that appeared to be a void. More and more things disappeared and the void spots of darkness grew closer to them.

He looked worriedly up at her, "M'gann?" fear echoed in his voice.

"I'm not sure what's happening," she held her forefingers up to her head, "I think our connection is fading."

She looked frantically at him as yelled in pain and gripped his head as he fell to the floor. His presence flickering in front of her eyes.

She rushed to his side, "Wally? Wally!" She scanned his vanishing body in search of the source of what was happening to him, "What's going on?!"

But just like that right before her eyes he was gone from his mind scape. M'gann saw the world around her fade away, and she opened her eyes and she was back in the room that the Batman of the alternate world had let them use for the ritual. Zatanna, Dick, Artemis, and the woman named Shayera stood around her.

Zatanna saw M'gann's horrified expression, "What's wrong M'gann?"

"It's..." she stumbled on her words as her lip quiver and she held her head. Her eyes were glued one the place where Wally had vanished. She looked up at Artemis. "Wally, he's in trouble."

(An: the line thing would cooperate so this is what I'm using to cut to another scene)

John stood impatiently in front of the custodial closet door. He had heard Wally grunt inside of there along with the sound of cleaning supplies falling to the floor, and he was worried. He may be angry at his friend for lying, but that didn't mean he didn't care. Was he in pain and he hadn't noticed while he was ranting at him? John felt the guilt in his stomach. How could he not notice his friend was in pain? What else hadn't he noticed?

As for the little old lady, she was clearly curious as to why there was a gust of wind inside her flower shop so strong that it had blown some of the petals to to the floor. Also where Wally went all of sudden as well.

John had enough of waiting, "Is it alright if I?" He gestured toward the door.

Beatrice nodded in approval, "As long as you don't steal my mop, go on ahead."

John grabbed the metal doorknob and twisted, which unveiled a small room covered in shadows. John clicked the light switch on the wall and the light flicked on. Inside there were some knocked down bottles from a shelf that held some pots and fertile recruiting as well as some more cleaning supplies, but Wally was no where to be seen.

An: And that's the end of another chapter! Thanks for reading and I'm so glad I finally updated! I'm so hyped for season three! I can't believe it's coming!


	17. Chapter 17

Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 17

An: hey I'm back already! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story. It means a lot. I'll try my best to deliver! I don't know what else to write her so I'll make it a short AN for once.

* * *

Barry Allen sat in the living room with his wife, Iris. He had just gotten back from a long day at the lab, and he was beat. Not to mention the fact that Bart was missing was eating away at his brain. He couldn't lose another person close to him. Not again.

Iris clearly saw the distraught look on her husbands face. Barry had told her about Bart's disappearance and how Zatanna and M'gann had promised to bring him back home safely. Regardless he couldn't help but worry. She knew he had a lot on his mind but the best she could do was be there for him through the tough times. That's what being the wife of a superhero meant, even though it was easily in any marriage's job description.

Iris put her hand on his shoulder, "I know this can't be easy, but you just have to have faith that they will bring him back."

"I know it's just-" She knew the unspoken words between them. He felt like it would be his fault if another one he took under his wing was hurt or worse. Barry sighed and held his head in his hands, "I'm the worst mentor. And if I can't even do that how am I supposed to be a father?"

Iris nudged him and he looked up at her, "Hey, that's why I'm here. We're a team. You don't have to do it alone." They smiled at each other and Iris kissed him gently on the cheek. His nerves seemed to calm down a little bit. Iris looked over at the clock. "Alright, let's go to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Barry nodded and they got up off the coach and headed to their room. He was so grateful that he had a woman like Iris in his life. He had no idea what he would do without her. He stopped at door that was next to their bedroom door. He opened it as quietly and looked inside with the crack of the door illuminating the room slightly. Two little angels slept soundly in their cribs their faces full of peace. Every time he saw their little faces he felt the fatherly instinct to protect them from the world and all its challenges. Eventually he knew the time where he would have to let them out into the world, but for now he would be there for them through anything.

There was still the little voice in the back of his head that said "If you can't protect them what hope do ever have of being a father?" He tried to ignore it the best he could, but it was a difficult thought.

Iris guided him back to their room and he prayed that he would be able to get some sleep. That was one the downsides of being a father. Sleep was almost impossible. But he knew he wouldn't trade being a father in for the world.

* * *

Barry and Iris sat together and ate breakfast before the twins had time to wake up. Iris sipped her coffee and clicked the power button of the remote for the TV. The news channel immediately showed Captain Cold robbing a bank. It had been a while since such a simple crime was the main thing in the news compared to what had happened with the reach invasion.

Barry reached for his ring and changed into his costume. Iris gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Good luck."

Barry smiled and just like that with a gust of wind blowing through the house he was gone. Iris sipped her coffee once more. It's the beginning of a new day.

Flash arrived at his destination where Cold was trying to make his escape lugging a bag of money over his shoulder. There were large chunks of ice surrounding the area around the bank. It was clear that Cold hadn't tried to be subtle in his break in.

Cold sneered, "I thought it was my lucky day and you weren't gonna show up."

"As if I'd make it that easy for you" Flash replied.

Cold pulled out his cold gun and shot at Flash. Barry dodged the shots easily and got ready to charge him when flames came out of no where and caused Barry loose his balance on the ice that had been perfectly placed under his feet.

Heatwave appeared from the large chunk of ice he was hiding behind, "Not feeling so hot today are you Flash?" "Two against one isn't exactly a fair fight is it?" Flash said as he got up from the ground.

"Speaking of," Cold spoke up, "Where's your little sidekick? He's been missing in action for a couple days." He huge sneer appeared on his face, "Or did you just let him die like you did with the other one?"

Something inside Barry snapped. He felt time around him slow and bring itself to a halt. He sprinted toward Cold with a fist that he didn't even see coming. Flash saw Cold's sneer slowly morph into a look of terror right before his fist made impact with his face. Cold started to fall to the ground in slow motion but Flash traveled to places around the world in miliseconds and impacted him again and again before he even hit the floor. He felt his speed increasing and his speed trail gained lighting that sparked in the same way his rage had come about. Getting more and more intense. This rage inside him seemed to come out of no where, but it was really what he had been holding back from how angry he was that he wasn't able to save Wally. Sure Cold had only make an insensitive comment about it, but it was enough to send Barry over the edge. He knew that Wally's death was his fault. Wally probably knew before hand that he would t survive. He should have never let him siphon off the chrysalis energy. Barry should have been faster. Then Wally would still be here. It was all his fault.

Barry was sure that Cold had been knocked out cold by all the impacts that he had suffered from. Barry made sure that he didn't go too far. He returned the money and made sure Heatwave didn't get away. Barry was still in his superhightened speeds taste and his speed continued to increase with the thoughts of not being able to rescue Wally.

Then Bary noticed a figure that seemed to be traveling at the same speed at him and was unaffected by the slow world around him. He was lanky, with a scruffy looking face, and was in a casual suit with a tie loosely hanging around his neck. He looked like a normal guy except for the manical evil grin that rested on his face.

"Hello Flash," the man said calmly.

Barry slowed a bit, "Hello? And you are?"

"I'm the simple man that is going to be the cause of your downfall," he smiled like he had given the Flash a present.

Barry faltered at his words. He had never seen this man before. What could he possibly have done to him that would cause him to give him death threats?

"I'm also the man who told Cold to throw in a comment about your late nephew in order to bring you here," the man gestured to the space around him, "The Speedforce."

 _How did he know that he was his nephew?_ Barry thought, _What the heck is up with this guy?_

"In fact I'm the one who has your little sidekick in my possession right now." Barry immediately assumed that the man was talking about Bart.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Barry demanded and felt the lightning behind him crackle as he charged for the strange man.

"You'll see soon what I have in store, but if you ever want to see your sidekick again you're going to have to run like you've never run before." Right before Barry could reach him the man disappeared into thin air.

Barry stopped himself for a moment. He knew that going too fast would have its consequences, and he had almost felt himself reach his limit when he was fighting Cold earlier. He knew that listening to a strange mans demands probably wouldn't benefit Jim in finding Bart, but what other choice could he make?

Barry picked up speed and ran so fast could feel himself nearing his limit. Visions of the past and future whizzed by him as his speed increased. He had to find Bart. He didn't know what he would do with himself if he let another one of his sidekicks die because he wasn't fast enough.

Barry officially reached his absolute top speed and felt himself run through a bright portal. He came out the other side like a bullet without a target. His muscles screamed at him to lay down on the ground, but he remained standing as he surveiled his surroundings. The looked up to the sky and saw the Daily Bugle globe looming above him. He was in Metropolis?

* * *

Flash walked around the city. Given all the Superman posters and memorials he had walked past this definately was Metropolois, but something was different about it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it seemed older?

Flash continued aimlessly walking down the street of the bustling city, when something caught his eye. A small little ice cream shop covered in colorful decorations and curly words. Inside one of the windows he could see two people that looked awfully familiar, but given the distance he couldn't be sure if they were who he thought. As he got closer he could the details of the two people sitting in the ice cream shop window. One was a broad shouldered main wearing a red and blue uniform with a giant S on his chest. The other was a teenager with an endless amount of energy and had a red carrot top of hair. It was Bart and Clark.

Barry rushed in and immediately squeezed his grandson, "What the heck Bart! You had me so worried! I thought you were kidnapped by some crazy evil mastermind and instead you're here having ice cream with Clark?!"

"Hey Grandpa Barr!" Bart was equally as happy to see him, but Barry noticed that he was being alarmingly jittery. Immediately after Barry finished this thought, his grandson launched into speed speak,"I'msogladyoufoundmeIthoughtthatwewere goingtobetrappedhereforgood!"

"Okay slow down there a bit pal," Just how much ice cream did Clark give him? It took a lot to give a speedster a sugar high.

"Grandpa Barr?" Clark interjected into their reunion. He knew that this wasn't Wally. They sounded and didn't act the same.

Bart once again launched into his unintelligible speed speak trying to explain their situation. Bart was also trying to convey something to Barry, but given how much energy he had drained from him, he could barely keep up with his speed speak. As for Clark two of the only words that he understood was "Alternate Dimension." Then everything clicked.

"Oh, so you're from his Dimension then?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," that explained why the city was so different and why Clark seemed to not know who he was. And also why he didn't know why it was a bad idea to fed a speedster too much ice cream and to try and fed one in general.

"I think it's about time we head back to Watchtower then. I'm sure you'll want to see the other arrivals to this dimension as well. And get this guy some rest. He's bound to crash soon and he sure is a handful"

"Ok sounds good, and you have no idea," Barry replied and the three of them left the shop together.

Barry would ask what Bart was trying to say to him later after they both had gotten some rest. Today had been a crazy day. bBut apparently being I another dimension wasn't what bothered him. There was something else really nagging at his brain. If Bart wasn't who the strange man was talking about then who was it?

* * *

AN: Im sure everyone who's reading knows the answer to that question! :P Thanks for reading! I hope the whole SPEEDFORCE (I've typed this so many times in all caps it always corrects it to this and I'm too lazy to fix it) part made sense, because I'm not sure if it worked that well. Finally got a villan in this story after 16 chapters! And be warned I'm probably not the best at writing action scenes but I'll try my best! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
